Just A Wanderer
by freeminds4all
Summary: Walk, walk, walk that's all they ever seem to do. But this is all Juno has even known, ever since the beginning. They have walked through forest, tall grasses, swamps, and now the desert. A story of a girl becoming a woman and finding her inner strength.
1. Rolling Stone

Just A Wanderer

Rolling Stone

Walk, walk, walk that's all they ever seem to do. But this is all Juno has even known, ever since the beginning. They have walked through forest, tall grasses, swamps, and now the desert. She didn't know where they were going or how far it was. But every time she would ask her father "Are we there yet?" He would respond "soon enough." They walked for more suns than Juno could count on both hands. Always at the back of our group of fifteen. It can be annoying to always be at the back of the line. Never getting to see what's ahead, whats to come. To pass the time dad and Juno would have enthralling conversations.

Are we there yet?

No

Are we there yet?

No

Are we there yet?

"Shut that brat up or I'll do it for you." The group halts to a stop. a tall, bulky, muscular man starts marching towards the family growling and baring his teeth. Pushing people out of the way he stops a couple inches from her father's face staring him down. "Salamander, you need to learn to keep your child quiet and under control."

"Sorry Stump, But shes only ten, she's tired, and we've been walking for a very long time." Juno's father not being able to look our leader in the eye

"This is why families don't travel." stump yelled while walking back to the front. "They slow you down. Make you weak. You and your family should have dropped off the group and found a cave to disappear and died in."

So this is Juno's life. Her father is called Salamander and her mother is River. They are the Wind family. They have always traveled with a group of people. But her family is not related to them in any way. She was born into this group. Juno has never known anything other than marching forward everyday. The group Juno belong to is call nomadic. Juno didn't know what it meant. But she will never forget the first time she hear that word.

Walking in between a desert canyon, as tall as the sky, Juno watch as the sun was about to disappear behind the land. Stump, the group's leader, stops as people unaware of the lack of movement run into him and each other as the the line settles and waits for the command. "Dead End, turn it around." As the group does a U turn my mother zigs-zags up to the front of the line right behind Stump.

"You know Stump, it is getting dark and hard to see. Walking between those sharp ridges..."

"Why are you talking to me woman?"he questioned while looking forward trying to remember the way out. "What you say, in fact what you think doesn't matter. Don't waste your energy. "

"River has a point" Her father walking forward with me on his back.

"Just keep walking"

"Look around Stump. It's pitch black out there. This is a safe place. There's enough room for all of us, the narrow ridges will keep predators out for the night, and we can hunt in the morning." Juno could tell in her fathers voice that he was tired and scared.

Stump looked around barely able to see the looks on everyone's face. but he could hear the exhaustion in the air. It was time to stop for a while, time to stay still. "Set up camp. We will start again tomorrow"

They say a rolling stone catches no moss. Which is true. But sooner or later that stone starts to slow down and eventually stops. Once that stone becomes established somewhere it can be difficult to move that stone again. Starting the journey can be the hardest part once you find your nitch and become comfortable.

That describes Juno's group perfectly. Waking up from one of the most relaxing and peaceful sleep she wakes up to find only the women and her mother there.

"Whats going on? Where's dad?"

"He's off with the other males scoping out the area." Juno's mother said then turns back to the other women to continue the conversation Juno had interrupted.

Aana, one of the other women from the group, seeing Juno's questioning look, explained a little further. "If things look good, food, water, supply, and so on, we might be staying for a while." She squeaked at the end.

Everyone must have really needed a break to convince Stump to stay put. Sitting in the circle with the other women listening to them tell boring stories about there day to day activities. Juno thinks to herself 'I'd rather be back in line, walking to nowhere, staring at the back of the next person's head than to hear about the walks they had. Walks I was there for and didn't need a play by play of things I have already seen.'

"Need to get out of here." Juno whispers under her breath. Juno's mother nurned to her and gives her a nod and a wink. She read her mind giving Juno permission to go off and look around. She immediately jump, giving her mom a nuzzle in her hair and runs to the back of the clearing to the dead end. The other women give Juno dirty looks as she headed out.

She can hear the other women lecturing her mother as Juno sprinted away."My sun River I don't know why you let her act like a wild animal""She's just going to get herself or us into trouble."

With a giggle and a smile River brushes their words off. "She's curious. she will always be looking forward no matter what the situation."

Hearing words a smile was on Juno's face she reaches the end of the clearing. Juno jumps on top of a large pile of rocks and started to climb the rock wall. Juno loves to climb. There is something about going up that excites her.

Finally about to reach the top Juno grabs onto the root of a tree that was right on the edge of the cliff. Grabbing the roots she swings herself up and grab the closest branch. Without warning the branch snaps and Juno's breath catches in her throat as she flails her arms looking for something else to grab onto. With quick reflexes Juno's legs intertwine with the root beneath her and she finds herself hanging upside down. The whole situation caused Juno to nervously laugh.

Her uncontrollable laughter stopped when she opened her eyes to see the view. iI was breathtaking. A valley of sand as far as the eye could see. Not much wild life to see. But that could have been because she was so high up. A lake off to the left side. A good sign for us if they wanted to stay. Where there's water there's life. Where there's life there's food.

Juno looked out to the never ending land. 'I want to see it all. I want to travel all over the place and to experience everything. It's just the walking that aggravates me.' Lifting herself up and climb to the top of the cliff Juno finds a stone to stretch out on and sun bath for a while.

"Juno" Hearing someone calling for her, Juno eyes open and realize the sun is in the highest part of the sky. "Juno" Her name is called out again. Peeking over the cliff Juno's mother is at the the the bottom. "Time to eat."

Looking out again Juno sees the men coming back. Each of them hooting and howler carrying a large chunk of meat covered in fur and feathers over their heads or their shoulders. Crawling halfway down and jumping the rest of the way Juno land in front of the pile of boulders.

Landing on her feet and throwing her hands in the air Juno utter to herself "perfect form".

Hearing a giggle behind Juno spins around and crouch into a defense stance. Nothing there, just a round boulder. Slowly crawling forward to inspect the boulder her investigation is cut short by a surprise bear hug behind her.

"You should get back with the women little girl." Stump grinding the words into Juno's ear. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt" He chuckles sarcastically as he lets the scared girl go.

Running back to her parents they eat the raw catch of the day. "Okay people listen up. this is a suitable place to set up camp for a while." Stump announced to the group "The men will go out again for food and water. Women, you will use the carcass and hide and do your women stuff with it." That was the end of Stump's announcement.

"So when do I get to go out with you guys and explore" Juno turns to her dad with bright eyes and excitement. Dad opened his mouth to answer.

"Never" Stumped boomed out behind Juno and Salamander's mouth snapped shut.

She turned her head to look Stump in the eyes. "Women do not leave the clearing." The dominance in his voice made Juno want to look away. But she didn't break her stare as he looked at her.

River broke the silence. "she just wants to look around. I don't see the problem if she has a supervisor. "

Stump broke his stare to glare at my mother. "I said no River. I need all the men to hunt. We can't waist our time babysitting your stupid brat. There is nothing out there she needs to see. she will stay with the rest of the women being useful doing women shit." He storm off and Juno looks away trying to keep the tear out of her eyes.

'I won't let that bastard see me cry.'

Everyone falls asleep in perspective piles. Each pile close to each other's to keep warm.

The sun was just about to peek out over the horizon. It was a quiet and peaceful dawn. Until the round boulder rolled over to the side "ahhh mawawawawaw ahahahhahahah blaw blaw blaw" A man the size and shape of the boulder jumped out of the hole running around flailing his arm around yelling at the top of his lungs. The ruckus jumped everyone to their feet, the men running to the front of the groups forming a line in front of the women. The man focuses his attention on the other men bouncing up and down, hitting his chest, and yelling. "Who are you people and what are you doing on my property?"

Stumps steps out to the front taking steps closer to the stranger. "We are here now this is our place."

"No no no no this is our home we have lived here forever. We are not leaving" They meet nose to nose neither backing down. Aggressive noises coming from each of them and the men behind Stump were yelling and making animal noises. Stump took a step back and lifted his arm to swing at the stranger as the stranger did the same.

"Wait Stop" Salamander runs towards the alpha males."There had to be a better solution." Touching Stumps shoulders to calm him. "You say you were here first. Well we've been here for two days and no one has seen any sign of you."

"We stay in the cave."

"We? whose we?" Stump trying to assess whether or not their group might be out numbered.

"My family and I live in the cave. The cave is safe. The cave is what keeps us alive. We only need come out to find food."

"Well ok then if you stay the majority of the time in the cave, then we can stay out here and everyone's happy." Salamander answers.

No, we don't know you people. You're dangerous. Just leave"

"You can't make us do anything" Stump gets back into a fighting position.

"Stop it Stump. He just said he had a family to protect. That's all he's doing." River forces her way out of the group and next to the three men looking at the stranger. "My name is River. This is my husband Salamander and my daughter Juno." she points to the group of people as a I wave my hands into the air. "Can I meet your family"

The stranger looks River up and down, grunts, and nods towards the cave. "Just you."

The two of them walk towards the entrance. "Soooo what's your name?"

"Hoo-hoo hoo-hoo" He calls into the cave. "It's Grug" A woman with brown hair pulled out of her eyes and a zebra print outfit on came out with a a four year old in her hands. " this is my wife Ugga and our son thunk." A little girl the same age as Juno came out behind Ugga. "This is our daughter Eep"

Juno was delighted to see another person her age. Juno has never seen someone like that before. She sprinted out of the group and towards them. "Juno" Her father yelled as Stumped tried to catch her. Juno slipped between his legs and kept running. Stopping right in front of the little girl slightly out of breath. "Hi..My name...is ...Juno." The biggest smile on her face and the little girl smiled back. "I'm Eep."

Juno's father walked up placing his hand on her head. "I think we can make this work."


	2. My First

Chapter 2

My First

There she stood right in front of Juno. A thicker set girl with short reddish brown hair, green eyes, and a tiger striped outfit and the only person close to her age that she has ever seen.

As soon as Juno went to open her mouth to start asking a thousand and one questions the father stumbled forward. "ok Crood family I want to see some real caveman action out there. We do this fast. We do this loud, we do this as a family and never not be afraid. Go!" They ran off between the sharp rocks and out of the ridge. Juno didn't see them for the whole day.

Sitting in their family circle, next to the rest of the group, eating the catch of the day Juno stares at the exit waiting for her new person of interest to reappear. Then it hit her, fear across her face as she spit out her food. 'What if they don't come back? When the group leaves an area they never return to the same spot twice. What if the Crood family left forever, never to be seen again?'

"Daddy daddy daddy" Juno said in a panic. "Will they come back?"

"Will who come back" He forces out between chewing his food.

"Gah the people from the cave, the Croods"

"I suspect so. You see cavies never leave their caves for very long. They prefer the comfort of a small, damp, and dark cave. It's nearly dark. They should be back soon enough."

A sigh of relief and a huge smile were on Juno's lips. As Juno looks back to the exit again she sees them in the distance walking through the cracks of the ridge. They look exhausted, breathing heavy, and walking past everyone without saying a word to anyone. One single egg about the size of Juno's head in Grug's hand. They walk back into the cave and the boulder is push back into place.

"Is that all they eat?" Juno looks over to her family confused at what she saw.

"It will be enough." Her mother answered.

"But we have so much. Why can't we just..."

"They don't hunt wit us they don't eat with us" Another male interupts while glaring at Juno.

"You see Juno," Her father turns Juno's head away from the cave and towards him. "Cavies don't need as much food as us. They don't use as much energy as us. We are always moving. Spending our whole lives always traveling. While cavies spend many suns in their holes. They come out to eat what they need and back to the cave."

"When will they come out again?" Juno questioned while turning her head back to the cave.

"Who knows. Three, five, maybe ten suns."

Juno couldn't stay away from her new person of interest for that long. They were suppose to play all day and stay up all night talking about whatever ten year olds talk about. They were suppose to learn everything about eachother. Done with her meal Juno stands up and sulks over to the cave's entrance, plopping down on the floor and leaning against the boulder. Nothing but silence. She looks up towards the sky as the light disappears.

"Hello" The sound makes Juno somersault away from the wall and takes a defensive stance on her hands and knees. "J...Juno is that you?" The darkness behind the boulder says.

"Yeah, hey Eep is that you?" Juno crawls towards the bottom corner of the boulder. She tries to peer into a small hole. But it was to dark inside of the cave.

"Yes, it's me."

An awkward silence passed by for more then a minute. "I...I'm sorry. I've never done this before. I've never met a person I've wanted to talk to before. So I don't know where to start."

"Oh well how old are you?" Eep asks.

"Ten"

"Me too. Ok your turn"

Juno tries to think of what to ask. "Where do you come from?"

"The cave."

"No, I mean where were you before your family made this cave your home?"

"I've always been in the cave. Every time we leave to hunt we always come back to the cave before the sun goes down."

"huh weird."

"Well where do you come from?"

"Everywhere"

"What?" Eep sounding confused.

"I come from everywhere. Yeah my group has traveled all around the place. If we haven't been there that's where we are going."

"Wow that sounds amazzzing. I wish I could do that."

Hearing the sadness in Eep's voice Juno changes the subject. "That boy with your mother, Who is he?"

"That's Thunk. He's my brother"

"What's a brother?"

"You don't know what a brother is?"

Juno shrugs her shoulders. A thoughtless gesture since Eep couldn't see.

"Well" Eep takes a second to think how to explain it. "We have the same mother and father. He's family."

"What's it like to have a brother?" Juno's face lit up with excitement.

"Horrible, he's so annoying. He's always crying or bugging me. He's either climbing on me or wanting to play I See for the hundredth time. There is only so many times you can see the same rock in the cave."

"What about that wrinkly, white haired thing with the tail?"

"Oh that's just Gran" Eep giggles at the way someone would describe her Gran.

"Oh So what's the purpose of a Gran?"

"Well she doesn't have a purpose." Eep tries to explain again. "She's my mother's mother. Just another piece of the Crood family."

"How old is she?"

"Too old to count. So in that big group you don't have a gran?"

"No, I've never seen anyone that old."

"Well how do you know everyone in your group?"

"I don't know. They have always just been there. We run into people and they join the group and some people just leave and never come back." Juno says with no emotion. "The only family I have is my mother and father and we try to keep to ourselves."

"Then why do you travel together?"

"Safety in numbers."Juno thought that would be obvious. " It would be dangerous to travel alone. We might not care about each other, but we protect each other and keep balance to the group."

"oh It sounds lonely."

"Not really. I have mother and father and that's all we really need"

"Oh"

Juno hears Eep's father yell out in the background. "Sleep pile."

"I have to go" Eep whispers.

"Ok Will you be out tomorrow?"

"Probably not, maybe in a few suns"

"oh ok" Juno stands up and dusts herself off.

"Juno? Are we friends now?"

"I would like that. Would you like to do my friend?"

"Yes please."

After a second of silence Juno walks back to her group and finds her family. She couldn't sleep. She was to excited for tomorrow. she could talk to her new friend


	3. What's Out There

Chapter 3

What's Out There

Finally after what felt like an eternity the Crood family surfaced. Juno's eyes went straight for Eep as she jumped and ran full force to pounce and tackle Eep to the ground. "Hey"

Eep flipped Juno off and rolled away "Hiya"

They jumped around in excitement, like rabbits, trying to pin the other.

"You're out. What do you wanna do first?"

" I don't know. What do you usually... "

"Crood Breakfast formations." The dad hollered.

"But dad why can't i stay with Juno?"

Grug walks towards the girl. "It takes the whole family to hunt. No arguments."Then they were off again.

'Maybe they'll be back early. Then we can spend time together.' She had been trapped in the clearing for days. She only stayed there in hopes not to miss her friend. The reunion was short lived. As Juno spent the day walking around the clearing for the five hundredth time, climbing the walls for the the twentieth time, waiting for her friend to come back. There was nothing to explore anymore. The men came back with their kill and everyone ate. The sun was setting when the Croods came back with a small robent.

Juno runs up to Eep. "Wanna go play?"

"Yeah" Enthusiastically Eep pranced over to Juno.

"No, back to the cave" Grug grabbed the back of Eep's neck and dragged her back into the cave and the boulder closed behind them.

This was getting frustrating. Juno sat down and talked to Eep through the door. "I don't understand why we can't play together."

"Father says there is no time for games. If we want to survive we have to eat. If we want to eat we have to hunt."

The girls spent hours taking. If this was all they were going to get out of their friendship than they were going to make use of evey minute of it. Juno recollected the different terrains she's seen. Eep talked about the different stories her father would tell them.

"Why does everyone die at the end?"

"Because it's dangerous. Everything's a threat. Anything new can be deadly."

"Huh, maybe the group always deals with that kind of stuff." She yawned and rubbed her eyes knowing it was time to sleep.

Juno left the stone wall and cuddled with her family.

Since there was no chance that her friend would be out for a few more days Juno decided to take the chance to explore the clearing. The women were huddled in a circle sewing things with the hid of the last night's kill. Juno strolled over to her mother and nuzzles her neck. She walked to the exit and then, when no one was looking, she took off between the narrow ridges. The open terrain was shocking. Not following behind the group she didn't know where to start. Juno decided to head to the lake she saw on the cliff.

Running towards the lake there were signs of life everywhere. Small rodents would get out of her way and run onto their holes. A few canines start running with her, zig zagging in front of her and off on their separate way.

Finally reaching the lake, Juno sat on her hands and knees as she dips her head into the water to cool off. The other animal ran off once they spotted her. She walked around the lake and found a place on a rock to relax.

Calmly and quietly sitting on the rock, Juno watched as the animals came back to the watering hole. She watched as different types of animals came to drink, clean, and play with each other in the water. Watching a large bison type animal taking a sip of water, Juno stood up and slowly walked up to touch the animal. As her hand inched closer she noticed small bubbles rising to the surface of the water right next to them. A large scaly monster emerges right in front of bison as Juno jumped back onto the rock.

The huge reptile instantly had the bison, by the head, in it's mouth. With it's sharp teeth and iron grip the reptile pulled the animal deeper into the water. The bison struggle was useless as they both disappeared and only a pool of red liquid in the water was left behind. The sun was in the second half of the sky as Juno made her way back to the canyon.

The males were already back and everyone was eating. She sneaked passed the group and started walking towards her family as if she was coming from the dead end. She sat down innocently and quietly as she took her portion and started eating.

"We'll talk about where you were after we're done eating." Her father said, looking forward but glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

After eating the Wind family headed to the end of the clearing.

"Where were you all day?" Salamander's voice steamed with anger.

"Oh daddy you should have seen it." Juno spun around in excitement to tell her father of her adventure. " There was this monstrous creature with scales and teeth down by the lake and it took another animal..."

He interrupted her furiously. "You went to the lake without an adult? Do you know how stupid that was? What if you didn't come back? What if you got hurt or worse. Juno..."

"Come on dear she was just curious." River tried to calm her husband down.

"It was dangerous. The group can't protect her when she's ALONE. What's the point of safety in numbers if she's by herself" Salamanders voice started to get louder.

"But I'm fine. NOTHING HAPPENED."

Salamander snatched Juno up by the back of her neck. "You're grounded." walking towards the rock wall he found a hole and shoved her inside. He pushed a large rock blocking the entrance.

Alone in the dark Juno frantically scratches at the rock trying to push it out of the way. "Let me out. Let me out. Please daddy I'll be good. Don't leave me here." She begged.

"Think about what you did and I'll be back in the morning." Salamander stormed back to the group. "River, come on." River followed behind her husband looking behind her shoulder at the hole her daughter was in.

Juno had cried in the dark for hours. But a weird creak got her attention as she lifted her head to the sound. The room was pitch black with no light to help her eyes adjust. She ran her hands along the walls going deeper into the darkness to follow the sound. The floor started to incline and the walls narrowed. Juno had to crawl on her hands and knees towards the sound. She found the source of the sound coming from what felt like a crack in the wall. Trying to peek into the crack she thought she saw the Crood family. The family was in a semi circle all facing Grug. Grug was telling a story.

"Once upon a time there was a little rodent family in their den. One day they all heard something crying outside the den. Help me, help me the little voice said. The rodent family left the den to help the poor voice. Once they came out the family was face with a large snake. Then they died"

The Crood family gasped at the end and everyone laughed. Juno saw Eeep through the crack.

"Eep" She whispered.

Eep turns her head in the direction of the sound. She climbs on top if the ledge inside the cave and inquisitively looked at the wall. "Hello."

"Hey it's Juno."

"Juno? why are you in the wall?"

"I'm grounded." Juno huffed in annoyance. "Dad shoved me in a hole for the night."

"Ohhh" Eep sounded slightly confused. "So what did you do?"

"I went outside"

"Sleep pile" Grug yells up at Eep.

Eep looks over the the ledge, down to her father "I think I'll sleep up here tonight." She turns back to the crack in the wall. "What was it like?"

Juno describes her day out by the lake. "It was amazing."

"Sounds scary"

"No not really. I don't see what's the big deal. It was beautiful out there." Juno closed her eyes remembering the day.

"Will you go again?" Eep asked.

"Yes"

"Even if your father tells you not to?"

"He can't stop me."

"Can I come too?" Eep inquired.

"We'll go together next time you're out. Then dad can't yell at me for being alone. I'll be with you" Juno laid down and tried to find a comfortable stop. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to travel with Eep. "It will be incredable."

The next morning Salamander removed the rock and Juno walked out into the sunlight. The sun stung her eyes as if it had been the first time in the light.

"You will not leave the clearing. Do you understand?" Salamander waited for his daughters reply.

Juno just shook her head to agree and looked away. Her father walked away and left the two women alone.

"He worries because he loves you." River brought her daughter in for a hug. "He just wants to protect you. That's the only reason we are in this group. Safety in numbers and all that."

"But I..."

"It's ok to want to explore. You deserve to experience new things. Just be smart about it and maybe next time get back before your father."

With her mother's blessing Juno would explore outside the canyon. Always finding something new to inspect. She literally left no stone unturned. She would always return before males would get back from the hunt, just like her mother had taught her. Salamander would ask what she did that day. River would look over at her daughter and they would giggle at his question.

Five days dragged by as Juno waited for the Croods to spring out of their cave. Hours every night was spent sitting next to the boulder talking to Eep.

Juno woke up early, while everyone was asleep, and started to climb the stone wall. When she reached the top she looked out over the empty, dark land and watched the sun rise. As a sliver of light peels passed the horizon Juno's mouth dropped. It was beautiful. So many different colors covered the the sky. She looked across the the valley as it seemed like the dark was running away from the sun in fear of being destroyed. As the sun rose the valley came to life.

The light finally reached the spot Juno was standing. It travel up her legs. She giggled, almost feeling like it tickled, but stayed perfectly still so not to scare it It reached her neck Juno's face started beaming. The warmth of a new beginning engulfed her. When the sun passed the horizon and hung in the sky Juno laid on the ground.

So many late nights talking to Eep, waking up early today, and climbing the tall stone wall had taken its toll. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in the warm light.

Opening her eyes, she woke up to find the sun at the highest point in the sky.

'Time to go back to the nothingness of my life.'

After climbing down Juno noticed something was different. The boulder to Eep's cave was moved. She crept closer to the entrance.

"Eep? you in there?" Just silence.

She tip toed into the Crood's home. It was dark inside the cave. It smelled of old air. As she looked around and the cave was empty. Only paintings on the walls covered in handprints. "She's gone." Fear traveled through voice and body. She ran out of the cave and towards the women as fast as she could.

"They're gone. The Croods are gone. What happened? Where are they?" Frantically panting Juno looked for her mother.

"Everything's fine Juno. They went hunting. They'll be back later."

'How could I miss them? It's not fair. My only friend and I've only seen her a couple of times. This is not the way I thought this would be.' The men came back with two large kills. As the group sat around eating and talking Juno sat in silence nibbling at her portion of food. Everyone turned and on their feet at the sound of a branch snapping.

It was the Croods. They walked pass the group, head hung low, the men of our group started to snicker. That's when Juno noticed it. Grug's hands were empty They spent all day hunting and had nothing to show for it. Stopping in front of Juno, little boy Thunk, stared at her lap with wide eyes and watering mouth. Juno arched her eyebrow not understanding why he was looking at her like that.

'Ohhh he's staring at my food.' Juno lifted her food out of her lap and extended her arms as a gesture to share. The boy crawled towards her on all four while Juno ripped off a piece of meat. Both her hands with food and his were extended to take the food.

Suddenly out of no where Stump jumped between the two children. He growled at the little boy and slapped the food out of Juno's hands. "They didn't earn that food."

"But I'm not that hungry and we have so much. Why can't I give..."

Stump jumped on top of Juno in mid sentence and slammed her back and head to the ground. "They didn't earn it." He screamed into her face breathing heavily and baring his teeth. He was inches away from her face and would rip out her throat in a heartbeat if she didn't submit instantly. There was growling and screaming in the background as Juno stared Stump in the eyes. River jumped up only to be grabbed by Salamander and the other members of the group. Eep was immobilized with fear at this entire display.

"You can't interfere. It's not our place" Salamander tried to calm and restrain his wife.

"That's our daughter."

"And she needs to learn her place."

Looking up at the madness in Stump's eyes. She knew what he wanted. She knew if she didn't him him exactly what he wanted she would be killed without hesitation. Juno closed her eyes and slowly forced her head to the side, exposing her neck in a submissive pose.

Stump smiled down at his victory. Even at a young age Juno was a wild animal that needed to be broken. All her questioning and curiosity was bad dangerous if he wanted to keep control of this group. With this he knew she would fall in line with the others. With the whole group watching stood up and walked away from his conquest.

The little boy was growling and snarling as his father picked him up headed towards the cave. 'Disgusting animal' Grug thought to himself.

Juno didn't visit that night. She stayed in the group cuddled with her parents in the sleep pile.


	4. The Beginning and The End

Chapter 4

The Beginning and The End

It only took two day for the Crood family came out of their cave. An empty stomach can do that to you. Juno bolts towards the family with a mission in mind.

"Grug sir." She put on her most innocent face. "Why don't you hunt with the men today?"

"With those animals. No thanks, we do just fine on our own."

"Yeah because that worked out sooo well last time" Grug shot her a dirty look. "Sorry I was just thinking it would be beneficial for both parties to hunt together. You won't have to worry about keeping everyone safe in the clearing and we would be close to the cave if anything happened."

"I don't think so." Grug refused her proposal as Salamander walked up.

"It's a good idea. Stump has already agreed and portions have already been worked out. It would be safer for your family to be closed to the cave." Salamander put a hand on Grugs shoulder.

Grug sighed of frustration. "Fine we can try it."

Both girls squealed in excitement and ran towards the women.

"Wait wait wait hold on." Grug grabbed both girls and pulled their attention back. "There are still rules you will follow while I'm gone. You stay where your mother can see you, watch your brother, no wandering off, and under no circumstance do you leave the clearing." Both girls shook their heads in agreeance. "Ugga stay here. We'll be back soon"

Grug joined the group of men and they headed out. The girls day was spent with the women doing chores, laughing the whole time. Once the men came back everyone ate and talked and the the Croods went back to the cave.

"See you again tomorrow." Eep waved goodbye to Juno.

"We won't be out again for a few more days." Grug looked over at her daughter. "This doesn't change the ways we do things."

"well whenever your ready to hunt again we will be here." Salamander waved goodbye to the Crood family.

With the bigger meals, that came with hunting with the pack the Croods came out less often. It would be five to seven days at a time before the boulder would move and the family came out of the cave. Each time Grug would hunt with the men and the family would stay behind with the women.

"We already explored this side of the clearing." Eep complained out of boredom.

"Weelllll we could go _outside _the canyon. I could show you the whole world outside these walls." Juno started to get excited she was bouncing up and down.

"I don't think we have time for the world."

"Oh well how about the lake? It's only five miles from here."

"The lake from your stories? Yeah can we go there?"

"Ok just follow my lead."

Juno walked to her mother giving her a nuzzle. That had become their secret code for 'going out be back later.' They headed towards the exit. Ugga was talking other women, so when no one was paying attention they slipped through the ridges without a sound.

"Come on it's this way." Both girls sprinted in the direction of the infamous lake.

A hoard of flying ferrets bursted out of the grass while the girls ran through them. The unexpected guest took Eep by surprise. She ran closer to Juno. Eep accidentally over stepped right in front of Juno's legs. They both lost their step, tumbled over each other, and rolled around the ground. Juno pins Eep underneath her.

"Tag you're it." Juno jumped off and ran away. Eep chased after her full speed. Juno looked behind her should to see how much of a lead she had on her friend. No Eep in sight, facing forward again she was stunned to see Eep right in front of her running backwards.

Eep taps her in the nose. "You're it." she skidded to a stop and started running in the other direction. The day was spent chasing each other around. They were having so much fun they never made it to the lake.

"We should head back." Juno looked up at the sky. "The men should be coming home soon."

"Oh ummm Juno... which way is home?"

"That's easy. Let's see we headed to the left of the sun this morning. Now the sun is in the second half of the sky so we go that way." They start walking.

"How did you which way to go."

"My people have a great sense of direction."

"Father says you people are nomadic."

"What's _nomadic_?"

"He said it's some one always wondering around, never getting to where you're going, and then you die."

"Sounds like one of his stories."

"So it's not true? Your group, your family will you stop wondering? Or are you going to leave?"

"We settle here and there. But not for very long and the group will pick up and leave."

Juno looked back at Eep who had stopped walking. Eep looked up at Juno. "And you'll go with them."

Juno walked up in front of Eep. "Yeah it's what we do."

"But I don't want you to go. I'll never see you again."

Juno held her friend's hand. "Lets not think about this right now. Come on we need to get back."

The girls were silent running the whole way back. As soon as the girls sat down with the women the men came through the entrance. Everyone talked and laughed except the girls who kept silent the rest of the day. EEp was the first one back to the cave as the Crood family took their leave.

While the Croods were in their cave Juno kept leaving the canyon to find new things. Everyday she would go a new direction. Most of the time it was empty desert. But there was still something to see. She would observe the plant life and any wild life she could find. One day while sun bathing on a rock she was startled by a rustling in the tall grass. She slides off the rock and started to stalk the noise. 'This isn't so hard. I don't see what the big deal is.' she finds a small family of rodents. Getting into a pouncing position She charges at the animals. They scatter and run away, Juno not being sure which one to go after bounces back and forth through the grass. Finally giving up the chase Juno lays on her back and catches her breath. 'Man I need a partner'

Every chance they would get the girls would leave the canyon. Juno would show Eep the places she had already seen showing her new, sometimes scary, exciting things.

"Eep I want you to teach me something."

"What in the world could _I_ teach _you_? You know everything."

"Show me how to hunt"

They found a lone baby, but still large, harich.(head and body of a rabbit, legs and beck of an ostrich, but larger then both) Once they stopped their prey they came up with a strategy.

"Juno go get in position."

They head off in different direction. Once in position Eep runs out of hiding, making loud noises, and chases the animal towards Juno's hiding spot on top of a rock. Juno jumps on top the animal's back pulling at it's floppy ears trying to take it down. It runs into a tree trying to knock Juno off, But Juno held tight. It runs into another tree and a boulder tiring both of them. Juno jump out in front of the animal still holding onto the ears causing it to flip over her. Once on the ground Eep grabs it's legs.

Juno still holding the ears keeps the animal in place by pinning it's head to the ground "We did it. we caught it. Wow what a rush."

"Yeah. so what do we do with it."

"Well it would be a waste to kill it. We can't bring it back to the canyon." Juno looked around. "I got an idea. Eep grab my hand."

Eep lets go of the legs and grabs onto Juno. The creature struggles to get back to it's feet while Juno jumps onto its back pulling Eep up with her. Using the ears to steer, they rode the animal off to the canyon. Back behind them piercing yellow eyes open inside of the tree that was recently disturbed and a growl is released. Crawling out of the tree and sniffing the air a large long body and tailed jaguar starts stalking the scent.

The girls rode the animal all the way home. Stopping right outside the canyon they hop off. Juno gives the creature a little pat on the side and sets it free. They walked back through the ridges and placed themselves back with the women.

"Where have you been?" Ugga turns to her daughter.

"We've just been around"

"oh well just keep in eye sight. You know how your father worries."

the rest of the day was the same routine. They all ate together and the Croods went back to the cave,

A few days later Juno had been staying with the women to help with chores. Juno over heard the women talking. "Think we'll be heading out soon?""Yeah they said pray is getting harder to find.""They have to travel farther out each time.""Well it was nice while it lasted.""But to tell the truth I'm ready to get moving again."

Shaking from the words, Juno jumped up and ran to the back of the clearing and started climbing the stone wall. She needed to get away. She needed a chance to think. Reaching the top, Juno started pacing back and forth. They would be leaving soon and she would never see her friend again. She knew this time would come. They had been there for over six months. That's the longest her group had ever staying in one place. But it just wasn't enough time for her. How would she tell Eep?

'Maybe we could just leave and the next time them came out we would be gone. That would be easiest. No her friend deserved better than that.' She would tell Eep next time she was out of the cave.

The Crood were out the next day. The men and Grug were gone and the girls were sitting with the women. Juno leaned in to whisper to Eep. "We need to talk. Lets take a walk." They head to the back wall next to the cave.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well you see... umm..." Juno places her hand at the back of her neck. "I don't know how to say this." She looks Eep in the eyes. "Your my friend and I though..."

A scream from the women cause the girls spin around. All the women were running towards them, on their trail was a large jaguar. Eep grabs Junos hand and pulls her towards the cave."We need to get in."

"What? No! My mother is out there" She pulls her hand out of Eep's grip and started running to the women.

"Mother, mom"

Juno doesn't see her in the crowd as the women run pass her. Trailing at the end of the pack her mother ran while the jaguar was closing the gap between them.

'She's not going to make it.' Juno runs forward, passing her mother, facing the beast head on. The jaguar takes its sights off River and focuses on Juno. Juno slid through the big cat's legs as it tried to swat her head off, just barely missing. The jaguar does a one eighty and chases after her. Juno runs up a wall and flips over the the wild animal. Landing on its tail, the big cat started running around in circles trying to catch her. Not being able to flick Juno off, the jaguar runs full speed to one of the stone walls. Turning at the last second it hits it's side against the wall, the tail smashing into the wall as well.

But Juno doesn't let go. Shaking off the shock of impact, she starts to climb the tail up to the body. The big cat runs at another wall. Juno prepares for another encounter with the wall. In a split second the jaguar jumps high into the air, and opens these flaps of extra skin from underneath it's arms.

They were gliding through the air, going almost to the top of the stone walls. The beast spins and takes a nose dive scraping it's back against the the wall. The collision forces Juno off to the side of the beast while she held on for dear life.

The jaguar swats its claw at its side. Trying to reach Juno, the jaguar looses balance in the air. Correcting its body the jaguar climbed higher in the air for round two.

Taking advantage of the distraction Juno climbs back on the beast's back. As the beast descended, Juno sprang into action and grabbed one of the flaps. She brought the flap back towards the jaguar's body. The jaguar started spinning out of control, falling head first, and making them both dizzy. But Juno refused to let go.

As they fell to their deaths she closed her eyes waiting for certain death. She would not let this monster anywhere near friends and family. If that meant dieing with the beast, she was ready to make that sacrifice.

Right before impact, a scream came out from somewhere in her mind. "JUNO"

She opened her eyes and jumped off the jaguar, slamming into the ground and rolling away from the animal. The jaguar smashed head first into the ground laid there motionless.

It took five women to remove the boulder. they cautiously walked out, River pushed her way through the group and ran to her daughter.

"Juno! Juno, come on sweetie open your eyes." She frantically pulled Juno's head into her lap. "Come on, come on, please wake up."

"Mom are you ok?" Juno's voice came out weak and raspy.

River wipes the tears from her eyes. "Everything's fine baby. The monster is dead. You can rest now." Juno closed her eyes and went to sleep while River stroke her hair.

"Time to wake up Juno. You've been sleeping all day." Juno sat up beside her mother. The women crowded around her in a semi circle.

One woman spoke for the group. "We made something for you to show our appreciation." The women unfolded a jaguar print fur blanket big enough to fit her entire family. "We made it from your kill."

Ugga stepped forward with a two piece jaguar print outfit. "We sewed it to replace you ripped up clothes." Juno looked down realizing she was half naked "And I helped" Eep added.

Juno changed into her new outfit and wrapped herself in the blanket. Each woman came over to nuzzle her to show gratitude for what she was willing to sacrifice. They all went back to work cutting up the rest of the meat.

River turned to her daughter. "Here" she handed Juno a jaguar printed rope. "I used the tail cutting three pieces length wise and braided them together. It should be very strong." Then she held out a sharp knife. "I grinded one of the fangs into a weapon for you. Just in case you get into trouble on your adventures."

Juno took the knife and tucked in into the back of her shorts. "Thank you. I love it."

River pulled her daughter into a hug. "What you did today, it scared me to death." A tear felll down her cheek. "But it made me realize you can take car of yourself. You are meant for great thing Juno. Just be careful. But more importantly follow your heart."

The men came back from hunting. Seeing the dead carcus, they dropped everything and ran to their women inspecting them to make sure they were all right.

Grug gets to his family. "What happened here. Is anyone hurt."

"We're fine dad. Juno saved us. She killed the beast." Eep explained.

Grug looked over to the Wind family and gave Juno a nod of gratitude.

Salamander reached his girls. "I'm so glad you two weren't hunt. I don't know what I'd do if I came back and you were..." Stump pulled Salamander back and grabbed Juno by the neck slamming her against the wall.

"You did this. You brought this beast here. With all your snooping around it followed you right to us." Still sore from the earlier battle Juno couldn't fight back. Clawing at his arms Juno couldn't breath.

"Get off of her" River was yanking at Stumps arm but he wouldn't budge. "Who's to say it didn't follow the males back to camp." Stump threw Juno to the side and stared down at River.

Salamander put himself between his wife and his leader. "She's just trying to say is that we can't be sure how it found us. The important thing is everyone is alive and safe."

Stump stomped away furious that he couldn't argue their point. "Come on let's go." Grug pushes his family back into the cave. "It's not safe out there."

After eating more then their fill the Wind family cuddles together in the jaguar blanket and fell asleep.

Everything went back to normal in the days to come. The Croods came out of their cave. Grug went to hunt with the men. The girls were just about to sneak out when River stepped in front of them. "Not today girls. We have a lot to do. " The day was spent doing hundred of little jobs.

The men came back and there was more excitement in the air. "Ok people eat well and make sure you have everything for tomorrow. We leave before dawn" Stump announced.

"What? Tomorrow? But I need more time to say goodbye."

I gave you a full day with your little partner there. Show some gratitude for once. We should have left the day that monster attacked."

Juno jumped up and ran away. She climbed the wall to the top of the cliff. All alone watching the sun set she couldn't hold back here tears anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed onto the ground curling into the fetal position.

"Juno" Eep peaked her head up. "Juno it is going to be alright." She sat on her knees facing Juno. "You leaving is not the end of the world" Juno lifted her head to look at Eep. "Who knows maybe someday our paths will cross again"

"No chance. I told you my group never travels the same place twice." Juno looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"As long as we are both out there, there will always be a chance." Eep and Juno sat up and watched the sun set together.

"Eep come down from there. It's almost dark and I have to close the cave" her father called from below.

"Dad please this is important"

"Ok just this once. Come down when your done."

The sun was almost gone at that point. "It's so beautiful. Look at all the colors. I've never seen it disappear like this before." Eep stared in aww.

"Yeah and it's different every time."

"We should have done this a long time ago."

"How would we have done that? This is the first time you have ever been out this late."

"Yeah I should probably be heading back now."

"No" She grabbed Eeps hand. "Please wait."

"I don't really like the dark."

"Please it will be fine. Lay down and close your eyes." They both laid down on the ground with their eyes closed.

"Can I open them?"

"No not yet one more minute" They waited in silence. "Ok now."

They opened their eyes and took in the magical sight. The sky was filled with millions of little lights. "You see there is no reason to fear the night." Juno said calming her friend. "Even at night the lights still shine bright in the sky."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. It is the most beautiful thin I have ever seen"

They stood us still holding hands. Eep headed for the edge of the cliff. "No wait" Juno pulled Eep back. "Eep I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too"

Juno leaned into Eep's face. Her lips pressed against her friend's lips for a chaste kiss. Eep stood perfectly still as Juno pulled away.

"What was that?" Eep asked with confusion in her voice.

"I don't know I've never done that before."

"Me neither. Lets make a promise. Promise that we will never share that with anyone else. That it will only be ours forever."

"Deal"

They pressed their lips together again with a quick peck and climbed down the cliff. Both fathers waited for their daughters to return. Juno walked over to Grug "Good bye Mr. Crood sir."

Grug nudge her chin with his knuckle. "Your a good kid. stay safe darling."

"You know you could come with us" Salamander offered Grug. "Game is getting scarce and it's only going to get more difficult to survive if you stay here."

"We'll survive. We always do." Grug wrapped his arms around Eep. " What about you? Have you ever thought about just staying? Our families would keep each other safe."

"No thanks." Salamander put his arm around Juno. "We were meant to travel. The group is hard to deal with at times. But it fills our need to keep moving. Maybe one day our instinct will kick in and we might settle down."

"Nomads, I'll never understand your kind. When your ready we will be here." the men fist bumped and went there separate ways.

The group went to sleep early but Juno couldn't close her eyes. Her head was filled with sadness and excitement. She would miss her friend but she was getting antsy staying in one place. The thought of staying in cave scared her more than the jaguar beast she defeated. Grug was right about them. They were nomads and she loved everything about it.

The next time the Crood family came out of their home the clearing was empty. No sign that anyone was even there.


	5. A New Start

Chapter 5

A New Start

On a branch in a tree there sat a woman all alone. Tied to the tree for stability she bundled herself in a jaguar blanket. It had been five years since that fight with the beast. Half a mile away she could hear a group of people laughing and talking while they ate their meals

. 'I don't need any of them' She thought to herself.

She rose with the sun the next morning. Packing up her belongings she looked at the horizontal scar that ran on both of her hands. Both her parents had been dead for three months. In the days to follow their leader, Stump, had offered to take care of her if she spent her nights with him. She would refuse and sleep alone. Frustrated at her rejection Stump forced Juno out of the group.

"She is weak." He declared. "She is the reason Salamander and River are dead. She is useless." No one came to Juno's defense. No one even looked her in the eye as she walked through the group and out into the unknown.

Never truly being alone, Juno didn't know what to do. So for three months she would follow the group at a safe distance. The group never saw her because they would never look back. Every few days Stump would stop by and offer her the same deal. Spend her nights with him until he got bored of her and she could come back. She would always refuse and he would storm off.

One night while Juno slept she woke to a creature pouncing on top of her. It flipped Juno onto her back. She was looking up at Stump, Staring straight into his eyes. "I have been nothing but patient with you little bitch. It seems the only way to make you understand is to take what I want."

Juno struggled underneath his weight kicking and screaming. She fought his advances at every turn. Stump reached down with one hand to steady her hips. Juno took the opportunity and with her free hand she reached behind her back. She pulled out the knife her mother had made her and slashed at his chest.

Taken by surprise Stump jumped back as the weapon caught the end of his shoulder. "You'll pay for that." Stump walked towards her as she got to her feet and scurried up the closest tree. "Get back down here." Stump punched at the tree trying to knock it down.

"I'd rather die." Juno yelled.

"Soon enough, either by an animal or starvation. But you can't stay out here for long."

After a minute of making a dent in the tree Stump stepped back panting. He walked away deciding to leave his prey there for the night.

Understanding it was no longer safe to follow behind the group, Juno decided to head off in her own direction. But she didn't know where to start. 'I could find the Croods. They were almost like a second family to her in the short time they spent together. I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my life alone if I found them.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. ''No I could never accept that way of life. I'd go crazy if I had to stay in a cave all day. They stay for weeks at a time.' She missed her long lost friend but it would never work out.

Juno closed her eyes and recollected the last words her mother said to her. 'Just follow your heart.' She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to the sunrise. That's where she was headed. She would chase the sunrise. She took another deep breath and a step heading straight for her new life.

As time passed by life got less difficult. With no one for miles Juno had to learn to take care of herself. Most importantly she had to be smart. In the beginning she used a trial and error method of what plants were safe. She tried to remember times the women would talk about what she could and couldn't eat. 'The ones with red stripes are safe but sour. The purple spots are but the yellow spots are deadly.' She tried to remember her mothers voice but couldn't.

'I wish I had paid more attention, spent more time listening to her.'

As time went by Juno couldn't live on plants alone. She hunted small game, improving her methods and worked up to bigger animals. She would use techniques to herd the creatures to her exact location and would pounce and slit their throats in seconds. The hardships she endured were worth the experiences she gained.

Juno would always take the time to explore. But now she would do it with more caution. Her fathers voice rang in her head. 'Be careful, now take in all of your surroundings, and assess the situation.' She had to be careful if she wanted to survive.

In the forest she was camped out for the night, Juno was woken by a twig cracking in the distance. Sitting up she surveyed the area. There was a light coming from between the trees moving father away. Aware of the danger, Juno stood up and ducked behind a tree. She peaked her head out and realized the light was fading.

'Was it the sun? No that doesn't make sense. Whatever it was it was leaving. Just go back to sleep and leave this place tomorrow.' She tried to convince herself to stay put. 'Unless it was the sun and it was lost. If it's lost I need to help it. If it was lost then tomorrow will never come and I'll have to stay here forever. I have no choice I must go after it.' Juno thought dramatically.

She packed up her belongings and ran through the dark in between the trees heading in the direction of where the light was last seen. After a minute of pure darkness Juno thought she saw a glow in the distance. Faded shadows appeared throughout the forest as she started to catch up to the light.

Juno jumped and used the tree trunks to propel her farther and higher. Bouncing from tree to tree she tried to find where the light was coming from. All she knew was she couldn't stop for a second or it would get away. She was gaining on it. The light was so close it looked like it was dancing between the tree trunks. She ran off a branch, squatting to jump to the next tree, when the branch snapped from under her feet.

"Shit" As she fell to the ground she somersaulted and jumped into a defensive pose. Both the light and Juno froze in place. Juno took a step forward and the light bolted away in a scurry. No longer caring about stealth Juno chased after it full speed.

As her body popped out and into a clearing she skidded to a stop and back into the cover of the trees she hid behind a trunk.

She smashed her palm against her forehead. 'Stupid stupid stupid. Be more careful Juno. You're better than that.' She looked from behind the tree, She tried to assess the situation. 'ok it's a branch with a mini sun propped on top.' She crouched down and cautiously approached it.

"It's alright little fella I'm not going to hurt you" Juno reached out to touch the mini sun. A searing pain shoot through her hand. "Oww what was that for? I'm just trying to help you." She jumped back and kicked the branch that the mini sun was perched on.

The light started to dim. "No no no I'm sorry. Please don't go." Juno walked over to the branch and picked it up. She propped it against a rock. "There, is that better?" The wind shifted causing the mini sun to grow. At the same time the wind held an unfamiliar sent of a new creature behind her.

'Keep calm and don't act suspicious.' Juno thought while she came up with a plan. "Whatever is watching doesn't know that I know it's there."

She sat down in front of the mini sun pretending to be intrigued. The creature crept out of the shadows on it's hind legs, it slowly inched closer to Juno. When he stepped into position Juno backwards somersaulted and wrapped her legs around the creature's neck. She front somersaulted and flung the creature over the rock. She jumped over the rock and on top of the creature, pulling out her blade she went for the kill. The creature defensively lifted his arms, placing his hands in front of his face.

"Hands?" Juno stopped mid stab. She jumped and with a confused look on her face she yelled "What are you?"

The creature put it's hands on the sides of it's head and pulled it off. Underneath there was a male just like her. He smiled at her non threateningly.

Juno stared a second longer trying to process everything in front of her. Finally she spoke. "Leave."

"Wh what?"

"I said leave. Get out of here and away from me."

"Ok antisocial annie" He picked up his warthog mask and and walked around the rock to pick up the mini sun.

Juno jumped back over the rock landing between the him and the branch. "Mine" she growled

"Um no the fire is mine." He tried to push pass her but she blocked his every attempt.

"I caught it. It's mine."

"I won't leave without it."

Juno crouch and swept his feet off the ground. The male landed on his back and Juno, back on her feet, quickly walked over to him and put her foot on his neck. "It's mine. I tracked it, I caught it, and it's not leaving here with you."

She started putting more pressure on his neck. The male was suffocating. He grabbing at her leg trying to move her. But she was much stronger than him. His eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

All of a sudden a sloth wrapped around the male's waist popped his head up. Seeing the struggle the sloth with a "Kiai" punched the inside of Juno's knee. She toppled over and the male rolled her onto her back. He was on top of her with one leg between hers. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Just calm down for a minute and we can talk abo" His sentence was cut short when Juno brought her knee up and simultaneously made contact with the male's groin and the sloth's head. "Owww" He gasped and slowly got to his feet. "Wow you're really strong."

The light behind Juno started to flicker. She looked over her shoulder to see the light was fading again. "Wait" she knelt down to the branch. "Don't go"

"It will die if you don't let me fit it." the male said solemnly.

"I can do it myself."

She looked back at the mini sun that was more of a tiny glow now. Juno didn't know what to do. She frantically looked around for anything that would help. Looking back at the male she stood up and stepped to the side in defeat. He walked over to the mini sun and softly blew into it. It came back to life brighter than ever. The male sat down and turned his head to give Juno a cocky smile. Juno came closer and sat at a safe distance away from him.

"So what's it's name?"

"I call it fire."

"Hello fire."

"It's not alive ya know" He laughed

"But you said it would die."

"Yeah well sorta. You see...sorry"

"Where does it come from?"

"It comes from me. I make it."

"Psh yeah right"

"It does" He was slightly offended that she didn't believe him.

" Prove it. Show me"

The male pulled out some dry grass and two small rocks. He set the grass on the ground and hit the two rocks together. Sparks flew from the rocks and landed on the grass and the grass started to smoke. Flames appeared and he grabbed a branch and shoved the flames on top. "TA DA"

"What is this one's name?"

"It's still called fire." He handed her that branch.

"oh Thank you"

The male smiled as he watched Juno examine the flames. Juno stood up and started heading towards the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

the male jumped up. "Wait you don't have to go. You could stay and we could..."

"Listen" She interrupted. "You have your fire and I have mine. There is no reason for me to stick around and do whatever it is you're thinking." The ground beneath their feet started to quake causing Juno to drop her fire and fall back into the male's arms.

"I thought we were farther ahead of it" He looked out into the distance. "Jaguar girl we have to go." he grabbed her arm. "Follow me."

But Juno didn't budge. she pulled free of his grasp. "No way. I don't even know you."

"Oh yeah sorry again. I'm Guy and this" He holds up the sloth. "is Belt. Cook, conversationalist, navigator, also keeps my pants up. Now no time to explain we have to go now."

He grabbed her hand and she flinched in pain. "What happened to your hand?"

"The fire bit me."

"It burned you. I have something for that." Guy pulled out a plant and squeezed some juice out. "Here" He took her hand into his and gently rubbed the liquid on the area."This will help with the pain." He lifted his head and their eyes met. "What's your name?"

"Juno"

"Juno let me explain. The world is coming to an end."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it. It's coming this way. First the world will shake. Then it breaks open. Everything falls in and dies."

Belt pops it's head up. "Da da daaa"

Guy continued. "Everything we're standing on, all of it, will be gone. You have to trust me on this. Pleas come with me."

Juno didn't want to trust this stranger. After the group banished her she had vowed never to rely on anyone ever again. But as she looked into his eyes she saw something. She saw sincerity. "Fine" She groaned. "Where to?"

"That way." Guy pointed to the horizon where the sun was rising. "Just follow the sun"


	6. Time To Move On

Chapter 6

Time To Move On

Juno's travels with Guy were nothing like walking with the group. First of all traveling with Guy was never quiet. Guy was always blabbing about something. He was full of useless information. Juno would usually just listen to Guy talk about the different types of terrains. They saw so many different types of land. They passed through swamps, plains, and hilly areas. Guy, like herself, always took the time to explore his surroundings. But for a man with a mission he needed to rest a lot.

"How can you keep going and not be tired?" Guy asked while trying to catch his breath.

Juno was setting up camp for the night. "I'm use to it. This is what my people do. Someone called us nomadic once a long time ago."

"That explains a lot."

The nights were spent in silence while they rested for the days to hunt. His methods of hunting differed from Juno as well. Juno would prefer to stalk and pounce her prey. Guy would come up with elaborate plans and disguises to "trap" his prey. This didn't sit well with Juno. She liked the thrill of getting close to her prey before jumping in for the kill. She had to admit the food did taste better when cooked over the fire. But she would never say that out loud.

Through out the months Juno still kept a safe distance from Guy. She would never open up about her past life. But Guy would still try to keep up conversation trying to get her to warm up to him. Another day was coming to an end and they were setting up camp in a clearing they found among some tall grass.

"Your kind of a quiet one."

"Yep" Juno responded keeping her eyes on the fire.

"Well why don't you try telling me about yourself."

"No"

"Why not? I tell you things."

"Go to sleep." Juno laid down and covered herself with her blanket.

"Come on tell me one thing about yourself." Juno flipped over to her side to ignore guy. "That isn't going to work. Just one thing and I'll leave you alone. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Guy poked her side. "I can do this all night, Talk to me."

"Fine ask one question?"

Guy sat there for a second contemplating his question. "Why were you alone in the forest the night we met?"

"I was kicked out of my group."

"Why?"

"For killing my parents."

"That can't be true." His comment was met with silence. "What happened to your parents?"

"That is more than one question." Guy decided not to push the issue and laid down. Tears were glistening in Juno's eyes as she kept her back to Guy.

After that night Guy wouldn't let up on the questions. His curiosity of Juno was ignited. But his questions were normally met with silence. He needed to know more about her and it was driving him crazy. Walking through the swamp Guy was acting particularly irritating. They were sloshing through the mucky waters that was up to their thighs and ducking under hanging vines.

"So where did you come from?" Guy asked from behind

"Around"

"Yeah but where did you start?"

"I don't know"

"What's the first thing you remember?"

"Walking" Juno ducked under another hanging vine.

"Walking where?"

"Onward"

"I mean where were you going?" Guy asked as he ducked under the same vine.

"I don't know."

"So how would you know if you got there?"

"I never got there."

"How do you know that if you didn't know where you were going?"

"Because we never stopped walking"

"Why did..."

"Just stop it." Guy was interrupted by Juno"s outburst. She kept moving forward as she yelled. "I'm done. I'm done with all these bullshit questions. Once we're out of here I'm going my separate waaa" Juno's entire body dropped into the mucky water.

"Juno JUNO" Guy yelled while he frantically felt around the blackish brown foggy water.

Juno's head and chest pushed out of the water a few inches away from Guy. Vines were wrapped around her neck and body as she was pulled back under.

"JUNO" He felt around again feeling her arms. Guy couldn't pull her up. There was something holding her down. She was squirming uncontrollably under his hands. She was running out of oxygen. "Think think think"

Guy felt for her head and dived under the water. He pushed his lips against Juno's mouth and blew air into her lungs. He emerged from the water, took another deep breath and dived again. He felt around Juno's back and pulled out her blade. He stuck the blade between her arm and side and started cutting through the vines.

Juno ignored the pain of Guy slicing her arm while trying to free her. Once her arm was free she clawed at the the vine around her neck while Guy worked on the vines around her legs. Finally freed Juno wrapped her arm around guy and he pulled them to the top.

Both gasping for air Guy picked her up over his head "Grab on" Juno Latched onto the hanging vine over head and pulled herself out of the water. She then grabbed Guy's hand and pulled him up. Swinging there, they caught their breaths. They pull themselves to a near by tree and sat down. Blood was dripping down Juno's arm and legs.

"We need to tend to your wounds." Guy pulled out a thick dagger shaped leaf and split it in half. A thick liquid dripped out of the leaf. He collected the goo with two finger and traced the cuts on her leg.

"Oww"

"Sorry does it sting?" Juno nodded her head and Guy bowed his head and blew on the cut. "Better?" Juno nodded again. he finished dressing her wounds."Let's see one things for sure. We are not going back in that." He pointed to the water. "Maybe we could construct a... or belt can find some..." Juno walked up to him and reached for the front of his pants. Guy stood there in shock at her out of character action. She pulled out her blade from his pants and cut a hanging vine. She pulled at it and handed it to Guy. She cut another vine for herself, jumped off the branch and swung to another tree. Once on the other side she signaled for Guy to follow.

He followed her command and jumped. "AHAHAHAHAH" He swung to her tree and she caught him. They traveled the rest of the trip swinging for tree to tree. The darkness was setting in around them.

"I think I'm getting the hang of umph" Guy slammed right into the tree trunk. "this. It's getting too difficult to see. I think we should camp here tonight."

Juno cut off a long strip of vine and threw it to Guy. "Here tie this around the tree so you don't fall off in your sleep." She takes her own jaguar rope and ties it around herself and Guy followed her lead. Juno laid against the tree trunk in silence but she couldn't sleep. "Thank you... for saving me."

"That was pretty scary wasn't it." Guy sat up. "So will you stay... with me."

"Before I met you I traveled with a group pf people. We would eat together, bath together, we were together all day every day. But we never truly care about eachother. If someone was slow or hurt you just left them behind. But you, you didn't leave. You risked your life to save mine."

"You would have done the same for me." Juno gave him a sideways look. "Right?" Juno just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day Juno was woken up by a scream. She jumped up to see Guy hanging upside down underneath the branch. "AHHHHHHH" Juno pulled the vine up and placed Guy on his feet. "Well that would put fire in your blood. lets get out of here."

Out of the swamp the travels proceeded as usual. Juno loosened up around Guy and answered every question he could think to ask. Eventually she started telling him stories of her adventures and the things she's seen. But Juno never brought up the banishment or her parents death and Guy never asked.

"Looks like we have to climb it." Guy pointed at the large mountains.

"Why can't we just go around." They both looked to the left and then the right. The mountains stretched as far as the the eyes could see.

"No, that will take too long. The end is right behind us."

"I'm not going that way." Juno stated as she shook her head.

"We don't even know if there IS another a way around."

"I'm not going" Juno started walking away from Guy.

"Why?" Guy followed.

"Because I'm not going"

"It won't be that hard."

"I said NO"

"Tell me what's the big deal."

"Drop it."

"Give me a reason"

"You want a reason." She spun around and stomped over to him. She screamed into his face. "Because people DIE in the mountains. That's why. No matter how hard you try, No matter how much you fight, people die and they are gone forever. Then your left there scared and alone." Juno turned her back on Guy and took a few steps.

"Juno, what happened to you in the mountains?"

"I lost my family to the mountains"

_On a snowy windy day Juno was holding onto a mountain wall. The top was no where in sight. The snow was to dense to see two feet in front of her face. "Just keep climbing Juno." Her father yelled from under her. "We'll reach the top soon enough." _

_She heard their leader yelling at the top of the mountain. "Hurry up Winds or we are leaving you behind." The sound of Stump's voice made Juno's voice boil as she quickened her pace. Stepping on a patch of ice she lost her step and began to fall. She scraped at the wall trying to grip anything. Thinking this was the end all she could do was close her eyes and scream._

_She noticed the plummet to her death was short lived. Juno opened her eyes to see her father upside down. She was dangling in mid air. Her father had snatched her by the ankle while gripping the wall with his other hand. _

_"Don't listen to him." Salamander brought his daughter in while she grabbed his arm. "Take your time, contemplate all your options, and make the smart choice." Juno climbed onto his back and stood on his shoulders. She used her father as footing to figure out her next step. "_

_You ok baby?" River yelled out from right above them._

_"I'm fine mother. I'll be more careful."_

_The mountains started to tremble lightly between their fingers."What was that?" Her mother called out._

_Salamander examined the wall. "I don't know but it seemed to stop. Just keep going." Another more intense tremor shook the wall and rock started falling. Salamander looked around for his option. There was a ledge a few feet from where River hung. "THERE, RIGHT UP THERE. KEEP CLIMBING TO THE LEDGE." The three of them climbed faster. Salamander climbed next to his daughter. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her upwards with all his strength and she landed on the ledge._

_Her mother was climbing right below the ledge when a rock fell pass Juno and slammed into Rivers head. She lost consciousness and fell off the wall. Salamander was able to catch his wife by the wrist._

_On the ledge Juno wrapped her legs around a large rock and dangled half her body over the edge. Her father pulled Rivers body up in an effort to hand her to Juno waiting hands. But the patch of rock Salamander was holding onto instantly crumbled from the extra weight forcing him to let go. Juno grabbed his wrist with both hands as they dangle there. River regained consciousness and latched onto Salamander's waist. _

_"Can you climb?" Salamander called out to his wife. River tries to climb up her husband's body but she slipped down to his leg in the process. _

_"I can pull you up." As Juno tried to lift both her father and mother's weight her legs lose their grip on the rock. She catches herself with just her feet holding on to the rock. "I I can't." _

_"It's ok Juno." Salamander looked into her daughter's face. "You have to let go." _

_"NO"Juno clawed at her father's wrist trying to lift them up causing her to slip farther off the edge._

_"If you don't let go we all die." Salamander screamed at her. _

_"It will be alright baby." River looked up at Juno. "You did your best."_

_"You can't leave me. I'll die without you." Tears started rolling down Juno's eyes._

_"NO you WILL survive and you WILL live on. Just remember to follow your heart." With those last words from her mother Salamander reached at his pants and pulled out his knife. _

_Placing it at one of Juno's hand he ran it across the outside and slit it against the other. The searing pain caused Juno to flinch as she opened both hands letting go of her father's wrist. Neither screamed as the fell. Both had a smile on their face as the disappeared into the clouds below._

_Juno climbed to the top where the group waited. What stood before them was a woman, hands dripping in blood and tears falling from a blood smeared face. The group took a moment to take in the sight before them. Then they turned around and started walking forward._

Juno was kneeling in the grass with her scarred hands hiding her face.

"I couldn't save them. I was weak. Soon after I was forced out of the group."

Guy put his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

She pulled her shoulder away from Guy's touch. "What do you know." Who did he think he was? "You weren't there. Every time I look at these scars I'm reminded how I failed my family."

"Any parent would do for their child what they did for you. Your parents sacrificed themselves so you could live. They would be proud of where you are today."

"What is there to be proud of?"

"You are one of the most amazing, adventurist person I have ever met. Everyday is a gift to you and you show it by taking the time to enjoy it. We can find another way around. "

"No" Juno stood and faced Guy. "You're right there's no time. I won't live my life in fear. But if we're going to do this than we are going to do this my way." Juno threw an end of her rope at Guy. "Tie this around your waist and only step where I step. I won't lose another person I care about."


	7. Too Close

Chapter 7

Too Close

Juno and Guy find a low point in the mountain plains and decide that would be the best path to take. Hiking up the mountain they reach a stone wall.

"Just step where I step" Juno finds her footing and starts to climb and Guy followed.

"So did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Not really the time to talk."

"You do, You do care about meee." Guy called out in a teasing voice.

"Consecrate on the task at hand."

"You like me." He said in a singly song voice.

"Shut up. We are almost at the top." Juno disappeared over the top of the peak.

"Well just to let you know I..." Guy looked up just in time for a rock to fall from the sky and smack him right in the face. Guy falls off the wall and the rope looses slack. At the top Juno braced herself as the rope pulled her toward the edge. She dug her heels into the ground as she skidded to a stop.

"Still alive down there?"

"Umm yeah for now." Guy gulped as he made the mistake of looking down.

"Hold on I'm gonna swing ya." Juno swayed the rope back and forth trying to build momentum. "Pump your legs. You ready?"

Following her instructions Guy started swinging back and forth. "Yeah ready."

"One two THREE" Juno swung the rope as hard as she could and pulled Guy in as he passed by. He landed on his back next to her. She helped pick him up by his should and placed him on his feet. "Yes I do care about your well being. You've grown on me and traveling without you just wouldn't be the same."

"Thanks, I think. I care about you...'re well being as well."

The peak presented a crater shaped valley with another peak to climb at the other end.

"Maybe we should break here for the night huh." Guy ran up behind Juno.

"The climb down will be faster."

"Yeah but we don't want to climb in the dark. Besides this place is the perfect place to camp. It's beautiful and it's far away from any predators."

Rain started pouring down as a storm raged on.

"Who's bright idea was it to stay here." Guy called out while sanding in the rain sulking with his hands across his chest. Belt chirped a few word and pointed at Guy. "I don't remember saying that. This is the worst possible place to camp. There are no trees or anything to shelter us from the storm. We should have kept going." Belt incoherently jabbered at Guy. "No we would have reached the bottom before the storm. Then we would be safe, and dry, and warm." He said while his body shivered.

Juno whistled and Belt jumped off Guy. He scurried up Juno's leg. Guy stood there and pouted as he watched the two converse. Belt gave Juno two thumbs up and ran off.

"Where is he going?"

"To get supplies." Juno unwrapped her blanket and signaled for Guy to stretch it out. "Now place heavy rocks on the corners and sides." Belt came back with an arm full of long branches. Juno made quick work of the gathered supplies as she shoved the branches under the blanket and propped them up from the corners to the middle. This made it into a pyramid shape shelter. Juno lifted a rock from on of the sides and ducked in, Guy and Belt followed. As Juno finished tying the branches together in the middle Guy put the rock back on the side from the inside.

When Juno was done she rubbed her hands together with a satisfied look on her face. "This should keep us out of the elements for the night."

"Wow I mean, it will have to do." Belt walked between them and shook his fur dry getting them wetter in the process. Guy was still shivering. "Can't we start a fire."

"No you'll burn the material besides there's no where for the smoke to clear."

"But I'm so cold."

"Well I just used the only cover I had to make this shelter. You can live one night being uncomfortable." They laid down besides each other while Belt curled up in a corner of the tent. Guy's teeth were chattering. "Stop that and lay still. It should warm up in here soon."

"Not soon enough. I can't feel my fingers or toes."

"What?" Juno sat up and scooted closer. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal." Guy sat up.

She put her hands on his. "You feel like ice. Quickly take off your shoes." Juno grabbed Belt and wrapped him around Guy's feet. "I think you have hypothermia. Lay down." Guy was too weak to argue as she pushed him down on his back and curled up next to his side. "I need to share my body heat with you." Juno wrapped his hand under her and placed it on her side. She rested her leg on top of Guy and placed his other hand on her thigh. The cold from his hands made her flinch and gave her goosebumps. Juno rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat pitter patter rapidly under his skin. "Just take deep breaths and try to sleep. It will be alright in the morning." Guys body greedily consumed the heat Juno gave off as his body relaxed under her touch. Juno fell asleep to the sound of Guy's heart beat settle down to a normal rhythm.

Hours later Guy opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. The rain was still falling but the moon was bright enough to give the walls a light glow to see by. The air in the room was now warm with a slight musky smell. Guy gazed down to see a sleeping Juno on his chest. There was a slight shock at this sight. But Guy remembered the events that had transpired earlier that day.

He lifted his head and sniffed at her hair. 'She smells different. She smells like the earth and waterfalls. Has she always smelled so good?'

He took his arm off her side and placed it around her shoulders. He shifted his body weight until her head slid off his chest. Setting her on her back, legs spread, Guy raised his body to hover over her sleeping form. Kneeling in between her legs he lowered his head to her face and inhaled her sent. He went down her neck and shoulder sniffing her.

'What is this feeling?' Guy's tongue darted out and he ran it across her collar bone. 'She taste amazing.'

The weird sensation made Juno's body stir. Noticing the presence of something strange Juno's eyes shot open. She immediately flailed her arms and legs trying to fight off what ever was on top of her. Guy grabbed at her arms, caught her wrist, and pinned them to either side of her shoulders.

Both panting, Juno looked up at the stranger on top of her. 'It's Guy.' Juno's eyes opened wider. 'But there was something different, something wrong about him.' She saw a predator looking down at his prey with pitch black orbs for eyes.

"Guy " He lowered his head back to her chest and started sniffing again. Going lower he traveled down to her hips. He stuck out his tongue and licked both her sides. Juno grunted in discomfort. "What are you doing? Get off of me."

Guy licked a trail right below her waist, up her bellybutton, between her breast, and up the side of her neck. "I... I don't know." He whispered in her ear. "I've never felt this way before. I have this thing, this urge to devour you." He licked up her jaw line and up the side of her face.

'Just stay calm. You can get out of this.' she thought. Her legs were useless with Guy between them. Juno tried to lift her arms to sit up. But that action was met with Guy slamming her wrist back down on the ground. He growled at her as his face met inches away from her.

Juno took a deep breath. "Ok I get it. No quick movements. Ya know If you let me go I can help you through these urges."

Guy squinted at her trying to decide whether or not he could trust her. She seemed to understand what was going on with him. But he didn't want his prey to get away. He let go of her right hand and kept his gaze on her for any suspicious movement.

She slowly lifted her hand and ran it through his hair. Guy closed his eyes and purred under her touch. 'Distraction, this is good. I can work with this.' She pulled him down and lifted her head up. She licked the outside of his ear and nibbled at the bottom of his lobe. Juno slowly worked her way down his neck. She sucked and nipped down his neck and to his collar bone.

Guy moaned from the new sensation. He lifted his head and put his free hand in Juno's hair. He wanted to put his new found knowledge to use. He pulled her hair down causing Juno to expose her neck. He repeated her steps. First licking and nibbling her ear he traveled down her neck. Throughout the excitement Guy misjudged the pressure in his bite and as he broke the skin. A warm liquid glazed the inside of his mouth. The taste excited him more causing his hips to buck into Juno.

"Owww" she lightly scream. "Too hard." At the sound of pain in Juno's voice Guy softened his touch. He sucked on her collar bone and chest causing blood to rise through her pores. He left a trail of these red marks across her chest and between her breast. Working his way down he retraced his earlier route down her stomach and off to her sides leaving little red marks.

"I will claim you and you will be mine." he growled between the nipping and sucking at her skin.

Juno took heavy gulps of air while trying to not let fear overpower her logic. With Guy distracted in his new task of marking every inch of her body his grip had loosen around her wrist. Taking the opportunity Juno called out to Guy in a soft voice. "Hey Guy." He looked up at her with hunger in his eyes. She snatched her wrist out of his hand and quickly slammed her palm into his nose.

The surprise took him off guard. He leaned back using his arms to steady himself. Juno wrapped her thighs around his neck and spun around onto her stomach flipping Guy on his back. She sat up on his chest and squeezed her thighs cutting off his air supply. He clawed at her legs and sides as everything around him went blurry, then black.

Once Guy was unconscious Juno released him and jumped off. She grabbed a rock that was holding down the side of a flap. 'I need to eliminate the threat.' With madness in her eyes she walked over to Guy lifting the rock over her head. 'He is a threat.' She stared at the helpless man beneath her. 'I have to kill him.' She had been with him for so long and he never showed such signs of aggression. 'Why did this have to happen now?' Images of his risking his life to save her flashed in front of her. 'Maybe this was just a fluke.' Juno stood there frozen as her thoughts battled in her head.

Juno dropped the rock to the side and ran pass a waking sloth, out the shelter, and into the rain. She stopped and screamed at the empty world in front of her, tears rolling down her eyes, and fell to her knees. 'What am I going to do now?'

Guy was awoken with a shock when cold water was dumped over his face. Sitting up he struggled to move but quickly realized he was tied up with Juno's rope. Juno was huddled up with Belt her arms at the farthest corner away from Guy.

"Whwhat happened?" Juno stood up and walked towards him. He could see the damage to her body. The cuts on her legs, the marks covering her torso, and the bite mark on her neck. "I did that...to you...didn't I?" Praying it wasn't true he looked at her face and she only nodded. "Why did I do that?"

"You tell me. Tell me what would posses you to do this?" She crouched down and turned her head to the side giving Guy a good look at the damage he had done.

"I don't know. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body. Nothing was telling me to stop." Juno slapped him across the face with all her strength and he fell over.

"I told you to stop." She walked back to where she previously sat.

"You're going to leave me now."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

"Please don't go. Please what ever that was it won't happened again." Knowing that was a lie she kept her back to him and sat down."Please I don't want to loose you" His voice cracked as tears formed in his eyes. "You're the only friend, other than Belt, I've ever had."

'Friend' The thought of hope ran through her mind. She shook her head from that notion. "No Friends don't do that. Friends have trust. Friends don't have to fear one another."

"Please give me another chance."

Belt comforted Juno and cooed something to her. She didn't understand his words but she knew with his tone and his face what he was trying to say. Juno didn't want to leave. Guy had shown her a new way to live. She was tired of walking away from the things she cared about. "Fine but there will be conditions."

Guy sat up and nodded hopefully. He scooted closer and Juno backed up. "First of all you will keep your distance. You will not touch me without my permission. If you even look at me in a way that makes me uncomfortable this is over. Number two you will be restrained at night." Guy gave her a irritating look. "Until I feel safe around you. Three you can't ignore what happened. I've seen these urges turn men into monsters"

"Can't we talk about the restraints?"

"No, these are my terms take em or leave them."

"OK than sounds good."

"We have an agreement. Now sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Both laid down and slept in silence on opposite sides of the shelter.


	8. The Time Has Come

Chapter 8

The Time Has Come

Out of the mountains emotions were running high between the two of them. But the days were spent in silence with Juno keeping her distance and Guy to ashamed to bring up the events of that night. They would hunt and eat separately. The only time they truly spent together was when the sun was setting, Juno would secure Guy with her rope tight enough cutting off circulation and they would sleep. Even with Guy restrained Juno could never sleep peacefully. The smallest noise would wake her, she would look over to Guy and make sure the rope was still tight. Almost a month went by with this routine set in place.

Guy had his complaints. "What if there's a predator? What if I have to pee? What if I get an itch on my nose?" Juno would just shrug off his words and tighten the rope around his chest.

During their travels down the rocky hills Juno tripped and Guy instantly grabbed her shoulder, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and placed her back on her feet.

She yanked her body away from his touch. "Don't touch me." she screamed and sped up to be in front of him.

Guy quickened his step trying to catch up to her. "I was just trying to help."

"I do not need nor do I want your help." She said matter of factly refusing to look over at Guy.

"When are you going to start trusting me again. I've followed all of your 'rules'. I even saved you life back there." Guy tried to joke to lighten the mood. "You could have hit you head when you fell, blacked out, and then we would be stuck there because I'm not allowed to touch you." Guy giggled at the irony of that situation.

"Life isn't as happy go lucky as you like to act it out to be." She could feel his eyes burning a hole at the side of her face. "The world is hard and unforgiving. All a person can rely on is themselves."

Don't lecture me about hardships. You don't know anything about my life either."

"Psh" Juno brushed off his words and and marched forward.

"I had to watch my family die just like you." That statement stopped Juno in her tracks. "It wasn't quick and painless. I had to stand there and watch them slowly sink into the ground. With all my _great_ ideas I was useless to them."

'Useless' Juno remembered that feeling very well. she turned to face Guy. He had his head down, staring at his feet. Belt was draped around his chest as he pet his buddy for comfort. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What happened to your family?"

"Tar pit the more they struggled the faster they sank."

She had never seen Guy in so much pain before. she wasn't sure what to do. Juno wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. He didn't return her embrace, he just rested his head on her shoulder.

That night was sat in silence like the nights before it. Juno just sat and stared at Guy for hours. He never once returned her gaze. He was in his own world. The next day Juno walked through a haze of thoughts and emotions.

'Could Guy be trusted or would the beast show it's ugly head again? Why can't I take the chance and trust him? But was that trust really worth risking my safety?' It's not the first time she had mulled this other. 'It would just be easier to leave like I left my first group. Things were simpler alone. But if I was so certain of my last decision to leave, why did I join with Guy in the first place? Was I lonely? Was I that weak on my own? No there was something else there. There was something in the tone of his voice. It was sincere. He never hid his emotions from me. I can see every word he has ever told me was the truth. His story was so similar to her's, but they have turned out so differently.' She didn't have the answers. But she knew it was time to talk. If they were going to move pass this they needed to relive the events that shattered their bond.

Getting ready for the night Guy sat down in a comfortable position and waited to be tied up. Juno came up to Guy and sat down.

"No not tonight."

"Wha really?" A smile was on his face at the thought that they might be making progress. "so does that mean?"

"Do you know what came over you the other night?" Juno was going to start the conversation off bluntly.

Guy turned his head in shame. "No idea. It was like I couldn't think."

"It's called instincts."

"Sounds primitive." Guy couldn't even look at Juno. The thought of him doing something so unevolve disgusted him.

"Sorta It's a natural occurrence that takes over all animals. It will happen again."

"No now that I know what it is I can stop it."

Juno put up her hand to silent Guy. "You can't stop it Guy. This thing it changes people. This is something you have to accept and work on control."

"But I don't want anything to change. I'm finally happy with the things are right now. I'm happy when I'm with you."

"I'm still here." She cupped his hands. "It can be a confusing time. I've seen this thing in action. My group would just let it happen. Nasty animals jumping around claiming what ever they want and and no one would help them through all the confusion. I won't let you go through this alone."

"Thank you for being my friend."

They settled down by the fire. Juno stared up into the sky. 'Friend. There's that word again. Is Guy my friend? It's been so long since my last friend.' She recollected the time spent with Eep over six years ago. 'Those times were amazing but they were long gone. But this, it felt so different.' Juno turned and looked at guy's sleeping face. 'My first male friend.' She brushed the hair out of his face. "I wonder what new adventures we will have."


	9. Blast From The Past

Chapter 9

Blast From The Past

Three glorious months flew by as things got back to normal with her friend. They would walk, hunt, and spend the entire day together. It was as if the incident had never happened and there had been no signs of another episode. The rocky hills slowly turned into hot, dry desert. A light tremble fell under their feet. Juno was taking in the sights of familiarity.

Guy walked up beside her. "We need to keep going. The end is catching up. No time to explore today. If we don't camp and travel at night we can get some distance between it and us."

They continued walking. But something was bothering Juno. "I don't think that's a good idea. This land, it's dangerous at night. Deadly creatures come out in the cool night air."

"We'll be fine. We have the fire to protect us."

But Juno wasn't so sure. She remembered these lands and the dangers they held. The sun settled and the night was filled with the sound of unseen animals. A hooting in the distance froze Juno in the spot.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"Nothing lets keep moving." He grabbed her hand, But Juno pulled him to her side.

"Shut up and listen."Another hoot and a growl filled the air around them. "We need to get to higher ground."

She pushed Guy to the closest tree and forced him to climb. "We don't have time for this. We need to keep going."Juno cover his mouth with her hand and pointed down with the other.

A giant owl type bear was circling the tree and sniffing the air. Guy looked back at Juno, she put her index finger to her lips signaling him to be silent. The beast gave up on it's search and stalked off in search of food.

"That was close. haha" Guy laughed nervously. He decedened down the tree.

Juno stayed in the the tree staring out into the distance in deep contemplation."How far ahead are we from the end?"

"About half a day"

"And are you sure it's heading this way, to this land?"

"Yes positive, now lets go."

But Juno didn't budge It had all hit her at once. The Croods were out there. The world was coming to an end and they were out there, some where completely unaware of the danger. They were like a surrogate family to her and she forgot about them. She had to find them, she had to warn them, and she had to save them. Juno sniffed the air and all the familiar scents took her back seven years. Ahead she saw the glistening water of the lake under the moon. 'The sun had set to the right of us which meant the canyon was between the lake and I.' With that landmark she knew exactly where the cave was.

Juno jumped down and walked in the cave's direction. ""Hey hey hey where are you going?" Guy jumped in front of her. "Safety is that way." He pointed off to the side.

"There are people out there." She stepped around him. "I need to find them."

"We don't have time for this."

"I need to save them."

"These people, they can't be worth risking your life?" Guy tryed to convince Juno not to leave.

"They are the only people I have left in the world." Juno didn't take notice how much her words hurt Guy. "They don't know what's coming and I won't let them disappear in the end. Not if there is a chance that I can help."

Guy stopped chasing after Juno. "You won't reach them in time. You will just die with them."

"But at least I would have tried."

"ok please wait." Juno stopped. Guy pulled a conch shell and blew into it and it made a sound. "If you survive, call me."

He looked defeated and alone. She put her hands on both of his cheek and rose his gaze to her. "I will survive and I will meet up with you." Juno turned and ran in the direction of the canyon. Guy put on his warthog mask and walked the other direction.

She hated leaving Guy by himself. But she had to do this, she had to save the Croods. They were the closest thing she had to a family. She would not let another person she cared about die. She would reach them in time and convince them to come with her.

The sun was coming up. Juno had been running full force on her hands and knees for hours. She could see the tree that she use to climb on the edge of the cliff. She grabbed the tree trunk and looked down at the clearing. She could see the boulder was not in it's regular spot. 'They must be off hunting. It would be faster to run up here than climb down.' She ran close to the edge of the wall toward the end of the canyon. Skipping to a stop she heard a noise in the ridges. Juno was climbing down the wall when she heard the Croods coming through the narrow ridges. She stopped on a ledge half way down the wall to watch the family interact.

"Eep" Ugga called out from below. Hearing the familiar name Juno scanned the area for her friend.

"Mom" Eep answered as her mother examined her.

"What happened?" Ugga asked with concern.

"You know what, I'm so mad right now, that I can't even look at her." Grug storms pass his family. "No actually I've decided we're going back to the cave and you're going to stay in there until you're older than... her" He gestured towards Gran.

"What? you can't keep me inside forever."

Juno smiled as she watched her old friend throw a fit. 'She's change a lot.' The shy-timid little girl no longer existed. She was looking at a loud, confident, and curious woman who stood up to her father. 'She's grow so much.' Juno jumped off the ledge and landed in front of the family.

"CROODS KILL CIRCLE."Grug yelled as the family snatched up stones and put their backs to each other, forming a defensive circle. Juno walked up to the family and smiled at them. "Stop right where you are." Juno stopped. "Who are you and why are you here."

Juno took another step, with a smirk on her face, and she tilted her head to the side. "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

The family was still in defense mode. Eep looked over her father's shoulder and took in the sight of this stranger. A woman stood before them. A seventeen year old woman, same age as her, was wearing a jaguar printed two piece. Her body was tone, tanned, and meant for travel. TRAVEL. JUNO. They made eye contact and Juno knew Eep had made the connection. "Hello Crood Family. Did you miss me?"

Eep face brightened. She climbed over her father and ran over to her long lost friend. "JUNO" She tackled Juno by the waist and they rolled around on the ground. "Is it you? Is it really truly you?" Juno couldn't stop laughing as Eep pinned her to the ground. "I looked for you. Everyday I climbed the wall and looked out to the horizon for you. But I never saw you" Eep ducked her head and pushed her lips against Juno's. She never forgot that one thing they promised to never share. They pressed their lips together for a few seconds.

Grug picked Eep up and pulled her off of Juno. The rest of the family came to greet her. "Thunk you got... round, Gran good to see you're still alive." She looked down to see a little girl sniffing and growling at her feet. "Who's this little one?"

"This" Ugga pick up the girl as she thrashed around in her arms. "is the newest addition. Sandy meet Juno."

"Nice to meet you." She patted Sandy's head and the girl snapped at her hand.

"So where's the rest of them?" Grug stepped forward and looked toward the entrance. "Where's your family?"

Juno's smile disappeared. She lowered her head and turned away. "They're... They are gone. Then I left the group."

"So you're all alone?" Eep stepped to Juno's side and slightly rubbed her hand against Juno's.

"No I'm traveling with someone." The ground barely shook. The Croods didn't notice but Juno felt it.

Grug came up behind Juno and put his hands on her shoulders to try to comfort her. "Let's go back to the cave." He nudged her forward. "You can tell us everything."

"No" Juno ducked under his arms. "We have to get out of here. We have to go now. This place is not safe."

"The cave is always safe"

The ground started to creek and shake. Rocks started falling from the walls as the ground splintered beneath their feet.

"Get to the cave. Go" Grug yelled as he picked up Juno and threw her over his shoulder.

"No it's not safe there." Juno was screaming in his ear as the narrow ridges started to contract and close around them, The rest of the family ran to the 'safety' of the cave while the rocks tumbled down.

Grug had fell behind, carrying Juno was slowing him down, climbing out right before the ridges collapsed. He saw his family running to the cave entrance. Grug sees a large falling rock that would surly crush the cave and kill his family. "Look out, stop" The family couldn't hear his warning as they ran to their death. He picked up a rock and flung it to get their attention. The rock hit Thunk, at the front of the line, in the leg causing him to trip and fall. The rest of the family stumbled over him and stopped.

Grug dropped Juno into the family circle and whipped his arms around all of them to protect them. Juno looked up at the faces of her scared loved ones. The rock crashed into their cave and shattered it into pieces. Dust engulfed them as their faces disappeared from her view. The fear that they were gone, like her parents, ran through her mind. She reached out and found an arm and a shoulder, she held on to them for dear life. The dust settled and the family emerged.

"Is everyone all right?" Grug looked around.

"Yes, but Grug the cave is gone." Ugga pointed in the direction of the cave.

There was nothing but rubble. Grug picked up a rock that had a hand print on it. He let out a sign and dropped it back into the pile of rocks.

Eep walked out into the light and her jaw dropped. "You really need to see this." The family and Juno stepped forward and gasped at what was in front of them. A beautiful, colorful new world was booming with life and excitement. Eep jumped up. "We should go there."

Grug pulled Eep back. "No no one is going anywhere. Juno, What happened back there? It's like you knew all of that was going to happen."

"Well you see, that's why I showed up." Juno started at the beginning. She told them about her parent's death, Her leader's advances, leaving the group, and meeting Guy. "So you see everything Guy said has happened. We need to get to higher ground."

"No, what we need to do is go back and find a new cave." Grug ordered. "Juno I think you should come with us. I don't like the thought of you alone. You can join our family."

The earth shook again and the ledge everyone was standing on broke off. There was no choice now. They were going into the new world. They tumbled through branches and vines and hit the ground hard. Grug sat up and looked around. He gathered up his family and started counting

"one", 'Ugga' "two", 'Sandy' "three", 'Eep' "four", 'Juno' "five", 'Thunk' "six"-Grug smile then Gran landed behind him. "seven" he said with disappointment.

"Where are we?" Eep looked at Juno as if she had all the answers. In Eep's eyes Juno had traveled the world and would know what to do.

Grug examined the world around him. "I don't know, I'm not sure. Down, In a lower place. One things for sure, we can't go back the way we came. We can't be out in the open like this. We need a cave."

"Then lets get going people. we accomplish nothing just stand here. Come on Crood family." Juno jumped forward and Grug caught her in mid air.

"Stay by me" He put her down and poked her nose. "and step(Poke) where(Poke) I step.(Poke)"

The family and Juno followed Grug as he tip toed a path for them.

"Wait" The family froze behind him. "okay" The family took a few steps. "Wait" They froze again. "Okay"

'How did this happen? How did I get the back of the line again? At least I have Eep.' Eep and Juno enjoyed the view of the jungle.

"Have you ever been here before?"Eep asked.

"No but this place is amazing. I've never seen so many vivid color."

"Yeah so where are you going after this?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out when I get there." both girls giggled."You guys should come with. It would be safer than a cave."

"Stop messing around back there and be quiet." Grug call out from the front. "Lets just hope nothing big knows we're here."

Off on the distance a colorful saber tooth tiger wakes up, sniffs the air, it stands up and licks it's jaw. It starts stalking off for the source of the delicious smell.


	10. When Worlds Colide

Chapter 10

When Worlds Colide

"So dad just to be clear, are we looking for the exact same cave?" Thunk said as the family went deeper into the jungle. "Cause if it was me choosing the cave, I would go with a smaller cave."

Grug stopped in his tracks. "Wait" A green monkey jumped out and stared at the family from his perch. Juno looked around and realized they were surrounded by these monkeys. "I'll handle this" Grug took a step towards the monkey.

"Leave it alone." Juno put her had on Grug's shoulder. "They're not hurting anyone. Let's just walk pass them."

"No" He pulled his shoulder out of her grasp. "They're new. They're dangerous. I have to take care of the problem now." Grug starts jumping around screaming and hollering incoherently. The monkey didn't react to any form of Grug's intimidation methods. Grug, panting and baring his teeth, faced the monkey inches away from him. The monkey only smiled, in a flash the monkey rears back it's fist and punches Grug in the face. Taken by surprise Grug stumbles backwards. His body turns and is met with another monkey's fist. Grug is bounced back and forth between the monkeys as he is plumbed by flying fists.

Gran joins in and smacks Grug in the nose with her walking stick. "HAHA I'm lovin' this."

This is ridiculous." Juno stomped forward. Grug is pushed into her as she stops him from bouncing into another monkey. She sees the leader of the monkeys and storms over to it. The monkey put it's dukes up, ready for a fight. Juno lifts her hand and flicks the monkey in the nose. "No, bad creature." She shook her finger to scold the monkey. "That is not how you treat a new guest."

The monkey covered its nose, It looked up and pass Juno. Fear took over the monkeys and they all ran off into the trees. "Yeah you better run." Grug roared at the fleeing foe. Juno was now facing Grug. She was staring, fear was plastered on her face, lifted her arm and pointed a shaking finger behind the family. They turned as a growl came from the bushes. Grug pushed the family behind him as a saber tooth tiger climbed to the ground. Grug picked up a rock and threw it at the big cat. The beast caught it and roared at them. They were backed into a corner.

With no escape Juno stepped next to Grug and pulled out her blade. She had worked too hard to let it end like this. She was not going to let her newly reunited family be killed. She would lay her life on the line if it gave them a chance of survival. "Go"

Grug could see the determination in Juno's face. "No, we will get out of this together. No one will be left behind." Grug looked around for another option, for an escape. "There" Grug pulled Juno back and forces the family up a tree. "CLIMB CLIMB CLIMB"

They start to climb the massive tree trunk. As they do the trunk up rooted and started walking. "It's moving." Eep screamed. "It's alive." The tiger trailed behind while trying not to get trampled. The strange creature, the family was holding onto, pops out the and into a green valley. In all the commotion Grug finds their goal.

"A cave" Grug yelled as they jump off the 'tree trunk.' "Go go" Grug pushed the family toward the cave.

"I am not going in thahhhhh." Grug picked up Juno and ran into the cave. Once inside the family relaxed in the safety of their new cave. Without warning the cave slammed shut on its own with everyone inside. "Ya know this right now, in here, this is my nightmare."

From the outside the cave stands up and takes the form of a land whale. "Sweet this cave has a tongue." Thunk's voice is heard from the inside. The land whale forced the Juno and the family out through it's blowhole. They landed in a pile on the ground as the land whale strolled off.

Grug sat up and gathered his family. "Okay that's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven."

"and eight..." Gran explained. "If we're counting Chunky the death cat." The saber tooth tiger stalked out of the jungle with them in it's sights. The shadows of the setting sun passed over the cat. The beast stopped in it's hunt and looked around with a concerned look on it's face. It turned around and jumped back into the jungle.

"Ha ha, look it's scared of the dark... Wait we're scared of the dark" Thunk looked around as the night takes over.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Juno tried to calm the Crood. "We're perfectly safe." A little pink bird rose from the same colored grass. It chirped and took flight. At that signal hundreds of little pink birds popped out of the grass and joined it in the air.

"It's so beautiful" Eep was staring up at the flock.

"Yeah, it looks like a giant wave. See how they all follow each other in unison."

"Wow" The Crood family said in unison.

At that instant the birds dip down and swarm around a lone land whale. The whale is lost in a cloud of pink. The birds fly back up into the air and reveal just the skeleton of the land whale. The family jumped back in fear.

"Kill circle" Grug yelled and everyone grabbed the closest weapon as they backed into a large rock for cover.

"What are we going to do daddy?" Eep whispered. Juno looked at the scared faces of the Crood family.

"It will be fine, we are going to get through this."Grug said trying to calm his family. But Juno could hear the despair in his voice.

'There has to be something I can do.' Juno's back was pushed into the rock, the conch shell was poking her in the lower back. She tried to shift and get into a comfortable kill stance. 'Wait, the shell.' She squirmed to get out of the tight circle of people around her.

"Juno get back here." She ignored Grug's plea. Juno ran forward and pulled the shell out and over her head. The Croods just looked at her in confusion. What was she doing, the shell couldn't possibly save their lives. She blew into the shell with all the air she could take into her lungs. The sound, it echoed through out the land.

Guy turned his head to the sound and smiled. 'She made it, she's alive.' He walked in the direction of the sound, where he spotted the cloud of birds in the sky. 'Something's not right. Juno... she's in danger.' Guy sprinted to the sound of the alarm. Jumping out of the trees Guy spots Juno, blowing the shell, standing alone in the clearing.

'He'll come, he will make it in time, I know he will come.' She blew the shell again.

The birds were getting into formation and prepared to swoop. Guy ran towards Juno jumped over the rock and the Croods. Guy gets to Juno's location and fell to his knees. In little to no time he was hitting two stones together and making sparks fly. Smoke started to rise where the sparks hit the ground. Guy gathered more grass, bringing the flames to life, and forced the flames on top of a near by branch. The birds swoop in for the kill. Guy grabbed Juno, bringing her closer to him, and held up the torch. The swarm split in half as they passed by away from the fire. Juno peaked her head out of Guy's chest as she watched the birds surround them as they passed by. The birds flew away defeated.

Extremely confused by what just happened Grug looked over at Juno, who was in the arms of a stranger. A sense of protection took over as he saw his surrogate daughter being held by someone.

Not noticing the others, Guy realized how close they were pressed together. The were panting as Guy took a step back.

"Ta-da" he announced with opened arms waiting for Juno's embrace.

Juno smiled and was about to wrap her arms around him. Grug walked up and pushed Juno to the side. He started snarling and grunting aggressively at Guy.

"Ya ahhhh"Guy scurried back to Juno's side in an attempt to protect her."Cavies"

"Cavies?" She hated that word. It sounded so demeaning.

"Cavemen" He swung the torch to keep the Croods back. "Stand back. They're practically animals. See their bony, slopping foreheads."

"Oh yeah"

"The huge primitive teeth"

"Err yeah" She noticed who the primitive teeth belonged to.

"The excessive body hair. Ahh that one has a tail"

"uhh yep" She was getting annoyed at how offensively he was talking about the Croods.

Guy pulled out Juno's blade from her waist. "Close your eyes, I'm going to have to take their lives."

"No" She struggled for her blade back. "You can't"

"Why not? They're dangerous."

"They are my people."

"What?"

Juno waved her arm to present the group. "Guy meet the Croods."

The family gathered around them. Thunk came from behind and stared at the torch. "The sun is in his hands"

"No it's fire" Juno tried to explain.

"Where did it come from?" Ugga asked.

"He made it." Juno said with pride. Guy looked over to her and gave her a wink.

"Make some for me." Eep picked him up.

"It doesn't come out of him." Juno tried to pull Guy out of her hold.

Eep started to squeeze Guy. "Make, make it."

Guy's body made a few weird popping sounds and Eep dropped him. "Wow you act alot like Juno." He falls backwards and unconscious.

"I think I broke him, sorry" Eep shrugged at Juno. Juno just shook her head.

the rest of the family was gathering around the torch that was dropped to the ground.

"Aww it's a baby sun" Ugga reaches out to touch the fire.

"Stay back, we don't know what it wants." Gurg tries to keep his family a safe distance from the fire. "We'll all just sit here and wait for the sun tp come back up and tomorrow we can pretend this day never happened." Grug looked over at Eep who was standing next to a kneeling Juno beside Guy.

Eep handed Juno a stick. "Here poke him with this." Juno was lightly patting his cheek.

"Eep don't touch him, you don't know where it's been." Grug shooed her away. "Come on Juno, it's safer with the family."

"I think I would know how dangerous he is, I've been traveling with him for over a year."

"I'm just concerned for you."

"I've been on my own before I found you, but your treating me like a child."

"No" Grug knelt down beside Juno. "I am treating you like a part of this family. I was thinking when all this is over that you would..."

"Dad Sandy is hurting fire."

Grug jump up to see his daughter with the torch in her mouth. "No Sandy fire is not a play thing." He pulls the torch out of her mouth.

An ember falls from the torch and Ugga crawls over to it. "Hey there little guy."

"No" Grug steps on the ember. He stars scream and jumping up and down from the burn on his foot. the movement causes more embers to fly off.

One lands on Thunks back "Hey it likes me." The ember catches on fire. "Owww it's biting me."

"Try running away in the dry grass" Thunk followed his father's instructions. Running around the tall grass catches fire and surrounds them. The family is thrown in chaos as they run around and spread and feeding the fire.

Guy opens his eyes to see Juno. "Hiya sleepy head"

"SO your umm friends. There trying to kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Juno lifts Guy to his feet. "They're not so bad once you get to know them."

They are both in aww at the fiery scene in front of them. Grug was chasing his son, trying to save him. Ugga was feeding the 'fire babies' with more wood. Gran was smacking her walking stick, that was on fire, against the ground. The field of massive corn ignites and the cobs shoot off like cannons. One piece hits Gran taking her with it. The corn cob slams into each family member, taking them for a ride, and shoot onward.

"Cone on I want to properly introduce you." She pulled Guy toward the chaos.

But Guy sees the corn coming and starts pulling the other direction. "Run RUN"

Before Juno could look they were scooped up with the rest of the family.

Piled together at the tip of the corn Guy yelled out. "Who are you people."

"Oh I"m sorry." Ugga answered "We're the Croods, and you are?"

"Umm Guy"

"Hi Guy" the family responded in unison.

The ear of corn hits a tree and knocks them all off. The kernels fly into the air and pop like fireworks.

"It looks like magic." Eep stoop up and looked into the air.

Thunk sniffed the air. "and it smells like food."

The pop corn fell from the sky and buried Juno and the family.


	11. What's Best

Chapter 11

What's Best

Morning light shined over the the mountain of popcorn. The Croods pop out and yell. "Still alive."

Juno looked around. "Wait, where's Guy?"

Guy had escaped the the pile at first light and was running toward the distant mountains in front of the sunrise. Eep was running behind him, hot on his trail. She pounced on Guy and dragged him back.

"Going somewhere?" She asked and she examined him.

"The mountain? High ground? End of the world, Didn't Juno explain this?"

"That already happened, it destroyed our cave."

"That was just the beginning of the end. The end end is still coming."

Juno walked out of the tall grass. "And what? You were just gonna leave me behind to die?" She was hurt that Guy had tried to run off.

"Well I" Still being restrained by Eep, Guy put his hand on the back of his neck. He had heard the conversation Grug had with Juno. She had a family now and wouldn't want him around. "You see... I thought...Now that"

Grug walks up behind Juno. "Eep drop it."

"But dad" Guy struggled to get free, but Eep held on. "What if we can't find a cave before night fall? What if it takes a few days?" She gasped. "What if the birds come back?"

Juno looked up at Grug, pain filled her face as she sighed. "We might need his fire."

Grug was not happy. But he couldn't argue with their logic. "Fine you're staying with us until we find a cave"

Grug found an empty log and shoved Guy inside. "What? No I'm not. Don't make me apart of this. Stay here if you want, but let me go." he was hoisted onto Grug's shoulder. "Come on, I've got a dream, a mission, a reason to liiive." Grug walked back to the family. "Please Juno tell them." Juno refused to made eye contact. She was still sad and angry at Guy for his earlier abandonment. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't we head for those mountains."

Grug looked at the mountains. "Too far."

"Dad really has his mind set on a cave." Eep explained.

"There are caves in that mountain."

""Have you been there?"

"It's a mountain, Mountains are safe. Mountains have caves, and water, and sticks."

"Mom did you hear that I can get my own stick" Thunk jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes" Guy said enthusiastically. "Caves and sticks. Crazy sticks. Let's go."

A rumbling gets Grug's attention. In the distance, opposite the sunrise, a stone wall violently splits in two.

Belt pops his head out of the log. "Da da daaaa"

"Okay I've made a decision. We are heading to that mountain." Grug points to the exact mountains Guy was talking about. "Don't ask why, It's just a hunch."

Gran let out a sigh. "I'll never live long enough to get there."

"Let's do it." Grug smirks "Come on, Just think our whole family, packed together on a long trip across country. Days and nights with just each other. We'll laugh. We'll tell stories. We'll become closer as a family." He looks over at Juno. "What do ya say?"

Juno knew exactly what Guy was trying to pull. But it didn't matter because she knew he was right. Safety was in that direction and they had to get there. If tricking her loved ones was the only way to make them cooperate then she would play along, for now. Juno gave him a half hearted smile and thumbs up.

During the long walk the family was constantly fighting. this was nothing like the travels with her old group. There was normally just silence as they walked in a straight line. Juno couldn't decide which she preferred. On one hand her old group was more efficient. The order kept people from slacking around. But on the other hand this was a lot more fun. The fighting didn't take away the fact that they cared for one another and would never leave each other behind.

"Do you want me to turn this family around? Cause I will turn this family around soo fast. So please keep your hands to yourself and stay quiet." Gurg yelled at the family.

Guy looked up from Gurg's shoulder to see Juno and Eep walking hand in hand behind him. "Juno" She raised her head to Guy. "Can we talk?" Eep could feel the tension. she let go of Juno's hand and slowed her pace to give them some privacy.

"Talk? About what? About how you planned on abandoning me back there with out even a good bye?"

"I...umm"

"No" Juno snapped back. "Why would I want to listen to what you have to say. It's too late now." Juno slowed her pace to walk beside Eep again.

Eep could feel there was something wrong with her friend. Who was this male? Why did he seem to be so important to her? "Isn't this fun, We're taking our first trip together." She wrapped her arm around Juno's arm.

Juno tried to get out of her head and pay attention to her friend. "Yeah I always dreamed, but I never thought you would be here with me."

"So what was it like out there, all alone?"

Juno shrugged. "Not bad, I was too busy surviving to think about it." Juno told her all about the struggles she had to overcome.

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that now. You're here with us." She hugged Juno's arm and they continued walking.

"Yeah" Juno smirked and looked out into the new world as her thoughts took over. 'Can I really stay with them in a cave my whole life? I love this family so much and I think it will kill me to say good bye again. No, I can't stay with them and act like someone I'm not.' she faked another smile and squeezed Eep's arm tighter.

Guy watched Juno as they traveled. She looked so happy. Leaving her with this family was the right choice. It wounded him to have to leave her behind. He adored having her with him. He thought they were the same, that they had a connection. But Juno's happiness was the most important thing to him. He just had to make her listen, make her understand. He could explain his logical thinking. Juno always listened to logic, most of the time.

"Grug we are all getting pretty hungry." Ugga complained as the family staggered on.

"We'll eat when we get there."

"It's taking to long" Gran jumped on the log and, with hungry eyes and a watering mouth, grabbed for Belt. "I'm grabbing a snack."

Belt jumped over her head, landing in Juno's arms, and pulled out her blade. "Careful Gran, he will cut you." Juno squeezed Belt in her arms to protect him.

"No no no don't eat that. He's not food he's a pet." Guy pleaded.

"What's a pet?" Gran asked.

"An animal you don't eat."

"Humph, we call those children."

"No man should have a pet." Grug said in disgust. "It's weird, It's wrong, It's..." He stopped mid sentence seeing a giant flightless bird and a nest. "It's food." Grug dropped the log with Gran on top. "Okay let's do this, Thunk you're with me. Girls you stay back. We don't know how dangerous this thing is."

The men walk into the tall grass to stalk their food. The rest of the family patiently waited for their return.

Juno sighed and walked off. 'Why is he treating me like this. I can hunt, I can help. I can protect myself. I just need the chance.'

Guy watched Juno walking over to a boulder. "Now's my chance." He swayed back and forth trying to roll the log. Belt came over and started pushing him in Juno's direction.

"Owww" Juno looked down to see the log that hit her in the back of the leg. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you." She kept walking.

Belt rolled the log to the boulder and Juno sat it up right against the stone. "Please, let me out."

She pulled Guy free. "There" She climbed the boulder to lay on the flat top and away from Guy. But Guy followed. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her. Guy stepped closer to her laying form. "What are you doing? Aren't you gonna run?"

"I said we needed to talk."

"Soooo then start talking."

"I thought I was doing you a favor."

Juno opened her eyes. She sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow. "A favor?"

"Yeah that way you wouldn't have to decide." Guy sat down next to her. "That way you could be happy with your family."

"You didn't think to ask what I wanted. I' m sick and tired of people assuming they know what's best for me."

"Sorry I thought it would be less painful... For the both of us."

"Sounds like you wanted to leave me before I left you." Guy couldn't look her in the eye. He knew her words were true. "I'm not staying with them, I can't. But I will find them a safe place to live. Then I will go my separate way."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

I thought with them being family and all."

Juno turned around and laid her head in Guy's lap. "You think too much."

There was screaming and yelling coming from the hunting party in the distance. Guy looked out over the land. "Ya know, there might not be a safe place for them to stay."

"We'll get to that if the time comes, maybe they could travel with us forever." Juno stared at the sky and daydreamed."

"But they're soo slooow."

"Juno gave him a light punch in the chest. "That's my family you're talking about."

Guy placed a hand on his chest and shrugged. "Sorry." He looked down at his friend. He didn't want this moment to end. This felt right, just her and him together. The commotion made Guy look up as he watched the Crood men run around. "What are they doing?"

"Hunting"

"No seriously what are they doing?"

Juno sat up. "You're right. Lets show them how it's done." The two of them smiled at each other.

The Croods surrounded the table of rock as Grug dropped a giant scorpion. "Eat up."

The family devoured the small kill in seconds. Gran crawled around sniffing around. "Not enough, I need more."

"Where's Juno?" Grug looked around and found the empty log. Out of nowhere Guy fell from the sky and back into the log. "Where is she?" Grug growled at Guy.

A screech from an animal came from the tall grass. Juno jumped out with the large bird on her trail. She zigged and zagged as the bird snapped it's large jaws at her. Running up a tree she flipped over the bird and headed to the trap they had previously set up.

"She's so awesome." Guy swooned.

Grug growled at Guy. He dropped the log to run over and save Juno. "Juno" He yelled as he ran up to a pile of dead leaves.

Juno saw Grug running into the danger. "Dad no" She yelled trying to stop Grug. She jumped over the leaves and Grug. She snatched him by the back of the neck and they rolled backwards.

When they stopped rolling Grog looked at Juno. "Did you just call me" The conversation was interrupted when the bird jumped up and ran right for them. It stepped on the leaves, the leaves and the bird fell into a hidden pit.

The dead bird was roasting on the fire while the Croods tore into it. Guy, tied by the ankle, was sitting back and watched the animistic display.

Juno sat next to him. "So that was fun, they are really enjoying the food."

"Yeah so about them" Guy was interrupted when Eep came over and sat in Juno's lap. She gently placed her lips on Juno as thanks for the food. They kissed for a few seconds as Guy watched. His thoughts took over. 'Wow why haven't we done that? Her lips look so soft. I wonder what it feels like. Why do they get to do that and not us? Were friends too.'

Eep pulled away. "That was delicious. I've never had anything taste that good."

"Well Guy showed me the fire gives it a distinct flavor." Juno tried to give him all the credit.

"Hey how about a story?" Grug called out. Eep pulled Juno to the semi circle the family was making around Grug. "Once upon a time there was a little jaguar cub." Grug started drawing a crud picture. "But this jaguar cub thought she was all grown up and could take care of herself."Grug glanced at Juno. "One day, ignoring her father's advice, the jaguar cub went out into the vast, scary world. Without having her family around to protect her, she got into trouble and DIED." Grug smashed his hand on the drawing signaling the end of the story. Juno shook her head and sighed.

"wow twist ending" Guy said. "Didn't see that coming. My stories never end that way."

The family turn towards Guy. "Yay another story." The family scooted closer to Guy, waiting in anticipation.

"Um okay but I don't think it will be as good as Grug's."He thought for a second. "Once there was a little jaguar. This jaguar had a traveled the world and always took the time to experience new things. She loved every minute of it. Then one day during her travels she met a tiger cub. They became the best of friends." Eep cuddled closer to Juno. "They spent everyday and night together. But the time came for the jaguar to move on and the tiger could not come with her. The tiger begged her to stay but the jaguar could not act like something she was not. So the cats went their separate ways. Alone again the jaguar would wish her friend good morning with the sun rise and good night at sun set. With time the pain lessen and she knew she made the right choice. Their path took them different ways, but she knew that where ever the tiger was, she was happy. The end."

"Well with that, it is time for sleep." Grug put Guy back into the log and laid him down next to Juno.

Juno turned on her side to face Guy. "I know what you were trying to say. Leave it alone."

"I was just pointing out..." Grug flipped Guy to the other side away from Juno.

"Go to sleep, we'll find a cave in the morning." Grug closed his eyes. The group slept int silence.


	12. The Deal and A Promise

Chapter 12

The Deal and A Promise

The next morning Guy opened his eyes and was met with lava and fire at the bottom of a cliff he was currently dangling. He struggled as he started to slip out of the log. Guy screamed "Wake up" at the sleeping members. Grug sat up and pulled Guy to safety.

After the exciting morning events the family was up and back to their travels.

"That was too close." Guy complained as he jerked up and down in the log on Grug's shoulder. "It almost caught us."

"I was watching and we were fine." Grug retorted.

"We have to move faster. Do you people have any other speed beside wander?" Guy groaned. Juno rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Ugga.

Eep walked up behind her father. "Hey do you have a minute?" Eep poked Guy in the nose. "Why doesn't the jaguar stay with the tiger cub?"

Guy sees his way out through Eep's curiosity. "I only share outside the log." He stated matter of factly. "I'm funny that way."

"Leave this to me." She cracked her knuckles and joined her family group. "Thunk, you have a spider on your face."

Thunk turned in a panic. "Where? get it, get it." Eep slammed the palm of her hand into Thunk's face. The force knocked him back and he bumped into Grug. The action knocked the log out of Grug's grasp. The log bursted forward.

Juno was taken back by the series of calculated event that took place. she glanced over at Eep. "Oops" Eep giggled as she pranced over to witness her handiwork.

"He's loose!" Grug ran after the rolling log. A stinging pain came from his foot causing him to break off the chase. "AHHHHH" Gurg jumped back and pulled a sharp piece of rock out of his throbbing foot. "Do not step on those weird pointy rock thingies."

The rest of the family caught up to their father. Thunk looked at the pink barbed stones. "You mean these rocks?" Thunk obliviously walked forward. "Owww, do not step on these rocks!" He yelled as he jerked back to the gravel and sand.

"Step aside weak babies." Gran pushed pass them and fell victim to the same injuries.

"Hello? nobody's listening. No One Is Listening. You can not walk on those." He glanced over as Guy caught his attention. He was standing on the pointy rocks unaffected. "How is he doing that?" They both look down at Guy's furry shoes. Grug reached over to Guy from the safety of the sand. But Guy was Just out of his grasp. Grug's anger boiled over. "AARRRGGHHH"Come back here now." Guy started to tip toe away as fast as the restricting log would allow him.

Grug watched as Guy slowly baby stepped away. ""Okay I can do this." Grug took a deep breath and his first step on the sharp stones. He yelped in pain as he quickened his pace. Guy was now hopping away as Grug gained on him. Grug leaped and lifted the log off the ground. This only helped Guy slip out as he fell on a batch of pointy rocks below.

"Ow Oww Ow" Realizing he was free Guy sprang up and ran. He ducked behind a large piece of coral. Behind him the family still struggled to walk on the rock shard field. Grug was stranded on the empty log.

"Well there goes our only chance of survival." Gran said. The rest of the family stood there defeated.

Juno walked pass the family onto the rocks without flinching. Her years of travel over difficult terrain had made the bottom of her feet tough and hard. She strolled over to Grug and put her hand on his shoulders. She crouched beside him forcing him to make eye contact. She gave him her most comforting smile. 'He's doing his best.' She thought as she stood and walked onward. The Croods could only watch as she jumped behind the coral rock and landed in front of Guy. He tried to dash pass her. But she hurled him back into the coral wall.

"Running away again?"

"Come on. We both know we have to leave them behind if we are going to stay ahead of it." He tried to take a step. But Juno slammed him back again.

She put both her hands above his shoulders leaning against the wall. "You're wrong." She screamed in his face. "You haven't even given them a chance."

"They've been keeping me prisoner for day."

"They think they need you. Maybe if you would stop trying to leave and actually try to help."

Guy looked back at the pathetic display, the Croods standing around. "There's no way. It's pointless."

"Please Guy help me save them." She looked up at him and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

Guy was frozen to the spot. He knew he needed to leave. But something was telling him to stay by her side. This wasn't like him. There was no logical reason he could think of for him to stay. This didn't make sense. Guy put his head in his hands as his thoughts jumbled through his mind.

'I need a reason to stay.' Guy straightened up. "Let's make a deal. I'll help you if you do something for me."

Juno narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want what Eep and you have."

Juno gave him a confused look. "What we have? We don't have anything. She's my friend just like you're suppose to be my friend. I care about both equally."

Guy placed his hand around the back of her neck. "So you won't mind sharing?"

He pulled her closer, tilting his head lining his lips up with her. Juno realized what he was asking and ducked away from him.

"Whoa there. No I can't do that. That is not mine to give." Guy spun her around to face him. "You don't understand, I made a promise. I can't just break that promise."

"That's my price." He knew what he wanted from Juno and he was going to get it. This was his reason to stick around, this is why he would stay.

'What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? It's not like her relationship with Eep was more important than what she had with Guy.' She couldn't understand him. But if this was the only way she would play along with his little game."Okay you win." Guy grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in. She shoved him back but he didn't budge. "Not now, you get your reward after you part of the deal is complete."

Juno walked away from Guy and back to the Croods. Guy leaned back on the coral to catch his breath. His instincts were getting more difficult to control. Ever since he saw their physical display of affection he's been fighting the urge to make Juno his. Even if he tried, and Juno didn't stop him, Grug would surly kill him. "Just keep it in check. I can do this."

Belt pushed him off the wall. "Coommee on."

Guy stood in front of the Croods with supplies in hand. "I can help you, but there are going to be a few changes around here. The log ride is over." Guy's eyes narrowed. "Drop the log."

Grug dropped the log to the ground.

"Now kick it away." Grug nudged it with his big toe. "Farther" Annoyed, Grug gave the log a powerful kick pass Guy and disappeared in the distance. "Really?!"

"Okay smart guy...now what?" Grug said in a sour tone.

Guy had made shoes for everyone with the supplies he was carrying. He offered Juno a pair. "No thanks, don't need'em." She declined his gift.

Guy was slightly hurt by her rejection. "Are you sure? I made them just for you. They're soft and comfortable."

"Yeah Juno," Eep wobbled behind Juno trying to balance in her new footwear. "we can wear matching ones like sisters."

"I'm good." She held up her hands to refuse the gesture.

Eep fell off balance and ran into Juno. Juno fell into arms and both tumbled to the ground. Grug protectively picked them up and pulled Guy off of her. "Hey wait. Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!"

Guy put his hands up defensively "Okay! We're up. She's good. We're good!"

Gran came up and patted Guy on the back. "These shoes are great! Where do you get these great ideas?"

"Ah ha!" Guy stepped over to a rock where Belt was already drawing an outline of Thunk with chalk. Belt outlined Guy. "I'm calling it a brain." Belt drew a circle inside Guy's outlined head. "I'm pretty sure it's where ideas come from."

"Dad" Thunk placed his hand on the empty space of his outline. "I don't have a brain"

"We've gotten along just fine without them. Cavemen don't need brains. We have these." Grug punched the air around Guy as he ducked and weaved out of the way. "Haha that's what I'm talking about. Ideas are for weaklings, now let's get to the mountain."

The group wobbled onward in their new footwear.


	13. Broken

Chapter 13

Broken

Over the past few weeks the group encountered countless dangerous situations. Each problem they faced Guy came up with a solution to over come. Every problem solved by Guy angered Grug. It made Grug felt useless. He felt like he was being replaced. His family was ignoring all of warnings. They were too busy hanging off every word Guy would say. They were all having too much fun trying new things. Everyone was using Guy's new invention "stilts" to walk above the hungry saber tooth tiger to safety.

"So why doesn't the jaguar stay with the tiger?" Eep asked while she tried to walk on the stilts. She ran into Guy as he steadied her.

Guy looked over his shoulder at Juno. She had gotten the hang of the stilts in little to no time. "Because she wasn't meant to stay in one place." He watcher her walk around them. "The jaguar was meant to explore the world and nothing could ever keep her from her destiny."

Eep silently contemplated his response.

The family came into a new experience as they were walking through an empty valley. Suddenly there was a large boom as a storm started. The Croods huddled together in fear. Grug tried to protect his family and frantically punched at the falling water.

"They've seen rain before, right?" Guy strolled over to Juno.

"Well... they don't get out much." Juno walked forward lifting her arms out shoulder length and lifted her head to the sky. Guy and Eep watched her as she spun around dancing in the rain with a smile on her face. She felt freedom while the stress with the dirt washed off her skin. She wished she could feel this way forever.

Reality sat back in, she stopped and looked at them. "Come on. The water's just fine."

The family ran out in front of her. They all started jumping around splashing each other. Guy stepped next to Juno.

"See" She smiled at him. "They just needed a chance and now they love it."

Belt pulled out an umbrella and handed it to Guy. Belt pulled Juno close and out of the rain. Thunder boomed making Juno jump closer as she wrapped her arms around him. They both awkwardly smiled and Guy dipped his head to claim his reward. Juno froze, she couldn't see a way out of this.

Grug saw them snuggling under the umbrella. He snatched the umbrella away, breaking the almost embrace. The umbrella was struck with lightening and Grug got fried. The rest of them pulled out their umbrellas and kept walking.

Days later they were met with a shallow river. The Croods looked both ways down the length of the river. It looked like it never ended. there was no other way but to go across. Juno stepped into the water.

"Juno" Grug pulled her back. "It looks dangerous."

"It's just water. Now it's the scaly creatures in the water you have to look out for." She giggled as she shrugged him off. She walked into the water about waist deep. Slowly she turned around scanning the water. "See perfectly safe."

She fell back and swam to the other side. The rest of the group jumped in and paddled their way to Juno. Grug could only sigh as he watched his family drift farther away. He turned as a sound caught his attention, the tiger that was still stalking them was right behind him. Grug jump out of it's reach and into the water to swim to safety.

All spirits were high in their travels, all but Grug. Everyone was talking and laughing at Juno and Guy's stories. Juno realized she had never felt this type of group dynamic. People caring about one another's well being and company. 'Enjoy it while you can.' She though. 'Nothing this good could ever last.' She faked a smile at Eep while these thought ran through her head.

They all fathered at the edge of a ledge facing their biggest obstacle. A maze of massive, twisted, rocky canyons laid below them and out to the horizon.

Guy handed everyone a conch shell. "Here you go, one for you, and this one is for you." He handed Juno a shell.

"Already got it covered." She pulled out the shell he gave her when they first split up.

"I don't see why everyone needs a shell." Grug complained.

"So if anyone gets in trouble they can call the others" Guy explained.

"Wait...you're saying we should split up." Grug clarified.

"I call Juno as my partner." Eep grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"No no no" Guy stepped between them forcing them apart. "We can try more paths at once if we All Split Up."

"Croods stick together. Your way isn't safe." Grug and Guy stood there bickering, Juno took the distraction as an opportunity to talk to Eep in private.

She pulled Eep to the side far from hearing distance.

"Hey what's going on?" Eep was smiling at her.

Juno needed to explain to her the deal she made with Guy. "I wanted to talk to you. Ya know that time Guy got away from us in the rocky field?"

"Yeah you were the one that brought him back. You two are the reason we're here and still alive."

"Well" Juno rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "I didn't bring him back by force. I had to convince him to help us."

"How did you convince him?" Confusion and concern was in Eep's voice.

"I had to promise him something?" Juno was trying to dance around the truth.

"What did you promise him?"

"Please believe me there was no other way." Juno couldn't look her in the eyes. She knew this wasn't going to go well no matter how she said it.

"JUNO" The outbust made Juno look at her. "What Did You Promise Him?"

"I promised him...our...kiss." She shut her eyes waiting for the pain.

"But only you and I"

"I know, but he..."

"I don't care, you had no right." Eep was squeezing her fist holding back her tears.

"I understand, I haven't.."

"Then don't do it."

"Sweetie I have to do this. He's kept up his part of the bargain."

"But you promised me." Eep turned her back on Juno as a tear fell down her face.

"This was the only way he would stay. I had to ensure everyone's safety and he has made that possible." Juno Tried to comfort her by putting her hand on her shoulder. But Eep pulled away.

"Fine do whatever you want. Give it to him and I will never share that with you ever again." Eep stormed away and joined her family. No one had even noticed they left, they were too busy watching Grug and Guy argue.

"No no no no it's my job to keep everyone safe. I'm still in charge here and we are not splitting up." Grug would not budge from his decision and sat on the ground, arms crossed.

Eep walked up to stand by her father, shoving Guy out of the way. The earth started to shake, the ground rose in a wave knocking all of them down into the maze. They all fell into their separate entrances.

Grug landed alone and called out to his family. "Hello? Is everyone all right?"

"We're okay Grug" He heard his wife's voice.

"Dad" Thunk yelled out. "I'm freaking out a little bit. Just tell me what to do. Just what should I do right now?"

"Stay where you are. I'll find you." Grug tried to climb the stone wall with no avail.

"No. Too slow. Everybody keep moving forward and we'll get out." Guy called out.

The family did as they were told and walked their own paths.

Ugga, Gran and Sandy found bump in the road when they were faced with cannibalistic tall flowers. Gran was about to blow her horn in defeat, when they observed a frog disguise it's self as another flower and hop through the dangerous flowers. Using this new information the women built flower disguises for themselves and sneaked pass the flowers unharmed. Ugga felt a independence and accomplishment with solving her own problem.

Thunk met a lizard dog that just wanted to play. They became fast friend. Grug was stuck running around in circles. Every turn he took just brought him back to the same place.

Juno didn't mind being separated from the group. With Guy's request, Eep's anger and Grug's overbearing protection, she hadn't has a second to herself. But the thoughts were bouncing around in her head. Why did Guy want this and why did she agree? She knew how mad it would make Eep. Eep her first and longest friend, has she lost her forever? Juno knew it all had to come to an end sooner or later. She could never stay with them, not with the way Grug treated her. He acted like she was some weak child. He has no idea what troubles and pain she's overcome without him. None of this made any sense.

Juno made her way to a medium size cavern. The walls were cover with reflective images of her in every direction. As she looked closer it seemed like each image was different or distorted. The image of little girl caught her eye. Shaking in fear the girl inside the reflection stepped back as Juno took a step forward. Both froze and Juno stared into the girl's eyes.

"Are you me?" The girl didn't respond. Juno was getting pissed at the silence "Stop cowering, there's no reason to be afraid." She yelled at the reflection. The scared image turned and ran as it faded away. "Wait, come back." Se ran towards the wall but little girl was already gone.

Juno turned to look for the exit. But what she saw was a freakishly long legged image of herself. The legs were tone and strong from all the travels she had done. Right next to it was a another image of her. But this one was short and stubby. It looked like a blob who never took a walk in her life. Both images held out their arms beckoning Juno to come to one of them. Juno shook her head and slowly backed away. "What is going on?"

Juno felt the cold touch of the wall behind her. She quickly turned around and another image stood in front of her again. This time only her hips and hands were enlarged. She could see the disfigured scars on her hands from the day she lost her family. She clutched her hands to her chest as the scars stung as the moment she received them. The reflection did the same, but there was no pain on it's face. It held its hands up to its chest and gently ran it fingers across the identical scars. It had an evil grin on it's face as it did all of this.

Mesmerized, Juno took a step closer and reached out to touch the reflective scars. The image stared to crack under her fingertips. Juno jumped back as all the images splintered around her. She panicked and crouched into a ball, covering her head with her arms. The glass shattered all around her.

Once the cavern had settled Juno lifted her head. Off to the side only one image of her was left. "No no no, please no more." She covered her eyes and screamed.

It wan't going to leave. Finally Juno stood to face this version of her with courage. This image wasn't distorted like the others. It only stood there and smiled at her. Juno stepped closer to examine it. The image only watched her movements. They were face to face inches apart. She raised her hand but the image stayed perfectly still. Juno looked into its eyes. In those eyes she could see everything Juno had ever done and every experience she ever felt. She saw pain and despair. But that's not all that was there. Juno tilted her head in confusion and the reflection mimicked her action with a smile still on her face. There it was, a glisten in the reflection's eye. There Juno could see the courage, confidence, and spirit she carried with her.

Juno realized it wasn't just the events of her life that stood before her, it was the way in which she handled them. At no point had she ever just gave up and died when faced with a difficult situation. This was her true self standing in front of her. The reflection understood Juno's realization, it pointed to the side showing her a way out. Juno smiled back at the reflection and headed out of the cavern. The reflection watched her go.

She resurfaced to the outside world where the sun greeted her body with warmth. She took in the tranquility of the moment and the peace of mind.

Back inside Guy and found another larger open cavern with moss and purple flowers covering the ground. Eep jump down from her perch and landed behind Guy.

Guy spun around and jumped in surprise. "Oh it's just you." He sighed in relief. She started circling around him staring him down. "Something wrong? You look tense."

"I know" Eep kept circling him as he would turn to face her. "Juno told me about your little deal."

"Ah I see"

Eep stood between Guy and the exit. "You have no right to take this away from us."

"Take? I'm not forcing her."

"She said she had no other choice."

"There is always other choices, she just chose the best option" Guy said in a cocky tone.

"Just leave and never come back. We don't need you."

"Well Juno thinks differently and I'm not going anywhere."

She walked up to him. "New deal, I will give you what you want." She grabbed for him, but he ducked and maneuvered out of her reach.

"I don't want that from you."

"Why not? It's just a thing we do. It doesn't matter who does it." She lunged for him again.

"If it's so unimportant than why are you try to keep it from happening."

"I uhh" She didn't know how to answer him. "Well why do you want to try it?"

"Because it's new, it's special. I want to feel it, experience it."

"But why with her?"

"I care about Juno. I want a deeper connection with her and I want her to see that."

"But if you do you'll have that, you'll have her, and I'll have nothing" Tears were rolling down her face.

"Our kiss will always differ from what you and Juno have. She will still be you friend as she is mine. I'm not trying to take that away." He tried to explain and calm her.

"But she's leaving with you." Eep sunk to the floor.

"If that is what she chooses."

"And I'll be all alone."

"If that is what you choose" Deciding there was no reasoning with her, Guy walked pass Eep and out of the cavern.

Eep, all alone, started punching the ground. The cave echoed her screaming. She wiped the tear away with her blood stained hand and curled into a ball.

Guy found his way out and was welcomed with an enchanting sight. Juno was in front of her, stretching up reaching for the sun.

"Beautiful" He accidentally said out loud.

"It really is, isn't it." Juno thought he was talking about the large forest in front of them.

Guy stood right behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran his fingers up her intertwined his fingers in her's. Guy rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Please, stay with me. Stay with me forever."

"Huh?" Juno dropped her arms and turned around. She didn't understand. She always saw herself traveling with Guy seeking out new adventures. But she never thought he would need to hear her commit to the idea. Could she really say it. Things change, people change, and if the time comes they might go their separate ways.

"I can't see a time without you. I want to stay by your side and I want you... to want the same thing." Guy lowered his head to her and their foreheads rested against each other. "What do you want?"

"I" Guy took a step closer. "I" Their faces were inches apart as Juno leaned into him. "I" She whispered as their eyes closed.

Both were slammed to the ground as Thunk's new pet ran between them.

"Here boy" Thunk called the pet back. He smiled at them and shrugged.

"Man I can not catch a break." Guy said under his breath.

The rest of the family emerged. All but Grug. A shell called out behind them.

"I'll go get him" Ugga headed back into the maze.

"Wait, I'll go with." Eep followed behind her mother.


	14. Everything Will Change

Chapter 14

Everything Will Change

Night was upon them when Ugga, Eep, and Grug rejoined the group. They made camp high in a enormous tree on top a mushroom. Everyone was exhausted from their own journey of self discovery. The family was listening to one of Gran's tales of her past. Juno looked around as they all laughed at the story. She stood up and took one of the may torches that lit up the area.

"Going out for a minute.." Juno headed to the trunk to climb down.

"Juno where are you going? It could be dangerous out there alone." Grug called for her to come back.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She climbed down without another word. Grug only sighed. He was too tired to try to control his wild surrogate daughter.

Juno, alone on the ground, Closed her eyes and listened to the world around her. Being a wanderer had its advantages. It heightened her senses. She found the sound she was looking for and headed in that direction. After walking for ten minutes She found the source of running water. A waterfall splashing into a hot spring. Juno jumped in and let the water warm soak into her bones. She floated and took in the silence.

The tranquility was broken by Guy jumping over her head and splashed next to her. He swam towards her and circled her as she tread water waiting for the question she knew was coming.

Guy finally broke the silence. "Thought about what I asked?"

"Well I was thinking until i was rudely interrupted." She joked. Guy was staring at her in a mischievously way. "Guy, What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you've been acting and the things you say." She followed him trying to keep eye contact while she spoke. "It's just not like you. You haven't really been yourself."

"Honestly...those urges, that instinct thingy... those feeling have been coming back."

"What?" Juno slowly paddled away from Guy. "When did this happen?"

"About a few week ago."

"A FEW WEEK?" Her guard was over taken by anger. "Why didn't you say anything? Being around the women and all, Guy you could have put the all in danger."

"No it's not like that?" He swam closer. "It's not a take over like the last time. It's more of a..."

"It's what?" She kept her distance.

"More of a nudge... towards you." Those words stop both of them in their tracks. "You were right. This isn't something I can stop. I don't want to stop it."

Juno found her footing under the water and backed up. The waterfall was hitting at her back. Guy followed her every step. "These feelings are new and I would like to explore them."

Juno backed into the waterfall. Her back hit the wall as she stood in the space between the two. The falling water blurred the shape of Guy behind it. She felt safe and alone if only for a minute. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Only a second to think. What was she going to do? She could run, that was always an option. No Guy was her friend and she won't just leave him in a time of need. But what would it mean? What exactly did he want? Times up.

Guy slowly stepped through the waterfall in front of her. "I would like to explore these feelings with you." He leaned in closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. Juno shivered under his touch. He noticed this response and pulled back. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just forget about the deal and head back to the group."

Juno saw the man standing in front of him. He has turned his head away from her waiting for her rejection. She couldn't bare to utter a word that would hurt him. She had to admit her own curiosity was eating at her as well. Juno put his hand in her's and lightly stroked it with her thumb. "No, I also promised that we would get through this together."

Guy faced her again with hope glistening in his eyes. He took a couple steps closer and placed his free hand on her cheek. Guy leaned in and closed the gap. Juno followed his lead and closed her eyes. She could feel his hot breath graze the bottom of her lips. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ear. Finally, after standing there for what felt like hours, Guy closed the gap and claimed her lips.

Both stood perfectly still pressing their lips together. Guy pulls away and Juno opened her eyes. Thinking the experiment was over Juno lifted her body away from the wall. In an instant Guy grabbed her hair by the back of her head and pushed her back against the wall. He stared at her exposed neck like a predator ready for the kill. Juno stood perfectly still flashing back to their last encounter. Fearing any fast movement would be met with aggression, she watched for any sign of what he could be thinking.

He leaned in again and started softly kissing the sides of her mouth and down her chin to her vulnerable neck. Darting out his tongue he licked the sweet beads of water and sweat from her jugular. He bit down earning him a small yelp from Juno. Guy decreased the pressure and started to mildly suck the spot he had just bit. The sensation sent a jolt throughout Juno's entire body. She let out a silent moan. But her reaction didn't escape unnoticed. She could feel his smirk on her skin as he continued biting and sucking. Juno kept her hand to her side and her breath steady. He looked up at her and she immediately closed her eyes thinking she didn't want him to think she was challenging him.

Kissing back up to her lips he sucked on her bottom lip. It wasn't enough, he needed more. Guy bit down on her lower lip causing Juno to gasp. Taking the opportunity Guy covered her mouth with his own. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as this animistic rough kiss turned more passionate. She didn't taste like the earth that he expected. She tasted sweet like berries. His tongue messaged against her's trying to get her to reciprocate.

Juno's head was swimming against the current trying to stay afloat. The feeling was different from her experience with Eep, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She couldn't fight it anymore, she let the feeling wash over her. Grabbing the back of his head she moved her tongue in sync with his as they battled for dominance. Running her fingers through his hair she gave a little tug. Guy growled in her mouth at the sensation. They devoured each other's breath as the kiss raged on. Guy Put both his hands on her hips and pushed away from her. She reach for him craving his body against her again.

"Enough" He grunted between clenched teeth. He fought to stay in control. He didn't want things to go to far, he didn't want to scare her off. Juno saw the struggle in his eyes. She gentle put both her hands on his shoulders and placed her forehead to his. Both were panting out of breath. They had both calmed down.

Juno lifter her head. "We need to get back to the group. They will start to wonder where we went."

Guy grunted. He didn't care what they thought. He just wanted Juno. She slid around him and out of the water as Guy followed while watching her closely. He knew now he would follow her without question forever. But where did she stand in all of this? Did she enjoy it or was it just a debt to be repaid? The walk back was quiet.

Guy cleared his throat. "So what did you think?"

"About what?"

"About that, back there." He walked up beside her looking at the side of her face. But she refused to face him.

"ohh... it... was... interesting."

"Interesting" Did he do something wrong, he thought. It was his first time. Who knows how many times she's had a chance to practice. She couldn't hold that against him. "Just interesting?"

Juno didn't know how to put it into words. She didn't even understand what she was feeling right now "Well it was new and... look I don't have time to think about this right now. Maybe we can try it again later when, ya know the world isn't ending." she sped up and started climbing the tree.

Guy had a huge grin on his face. 'She agree to do it again.'

They both climbed up and rejoined the group.

"Where were you two?" Gran drew everyone's attention to them.

"We were umm..." Juno couldn't think of what to tell them. she never really believed in lieing.

"We were just coming up with a strategy for tomorrows journey." Guy jumped in saving Juno. Eep glare at Juno. But Juno did not meet her eyes. Eep could sense the lie in the air.

"I'm the leader of this family." Grug stood up. "I should have been apart of this conversation."

"Sorry" Guy put his hands palms up. "It was just basic stuff."

"That's not the point, you shouldn't be making any decisions without me."

"We just"

"NO" He shoved Guy aggressively. "You are trying to take over this family and I won't allow it. Your stupid ideas are dangerous and I'm tired of"

"He's the one that's been keeping everyone alive." Juno stepped between the two men. "Stop acting like he's a threat."

Grug's voice softened as he looked over Juno. "I understand you think he keeps you safe, but you'll see when we find a new cave."

Juno had finally hit her boil point. "I won't stay in a hole for the rest of my life." She screamed in his face. Everyone fell silent at Juno's outburst.

Ugga broke the silence."Juno what are you saying?"

Juno never broke eye contact with Grug as she spoke. "I'm saying if you want to find a cave and stay there that's your choice. But when the time comes I will leave you there."

"You can't" Grug pleaded trying to find the right words to make her understand.

"Stop bossing me around like you own me. You know nothing about me. YOUR NOT MY FATHER." Juno snapped back into reality realizing what she had just yelled. "I'm sorry but I'm not a helpless, weak creature that you think needs protection. I've survived things you could never imagine."

"But with us you don't have to worry about those things."

"Your not listening to me." She buried her head in her hand. Looking back up at him she tried to explained it again. "I love my life the way it is. I'm not asking you to understand, I'm asking you to accept it. If you can't accept this than I can't spend another day with you."

Grug eyes began to water as he pushed them aside and climbed down the tree.

"Dad" Eep tried to go after him but Ugga stopped her.

"He needs time to be alone." Ugga whispered in her ear.

Eep turned her anger to Juno. "What was that for?" She yelled at Juno stomping towards her. "He was only doing what he thought was best for you."

Juno was hurt by her tone, but she stood her ground. "I won't apologize for speaking the truth. He needed to realize where I stand in all of this. It would have hurt more if I waited."

"So you going to stand with him?" Eep grabbed her by the back of the head forcing Juno to her knees. Forcing her head to the side Eep exposed the large purplish red mark on the side of her neck. She grazer her finger across the mark and put pressure on the fresh bruise. Juno yelped in slight pain. Eep bent down and whispered in her ear. "You are going to wander around for the rest of your life and die alone." Her words stun like venom in Juno's ear.

Juno took a deep breath and tried to use her softest tone while she spoke to her long time friend. "I want to see everything this world has to offer. I want to experience new things and feel my heart pound out of my chest with excitement. I want to feel alive." Juno placed her hand on the arm that had her by the hair. "With or without company this is who I am."

Eep released her but kept her on her knees. "Then why are we here?"

"You are here because I want you, all of you safe. When we are safe you all will make a choice to either keep moving or stay."

Everyone was silent while the Crood family looked around at each other contemplating her statement. This time with her has been the happiest time of each of their lives. But could they really keep up with her quick pace life style everyday.

"I'm sorry" Ugga sat down and cuddled Sandy. "But I won't go with out Grug." With those last words the Croods piled together to sleep.

Juno laid down alone facing Guy. A tear rolled down her face. Guy reached out and wiped the tear from her cheek. He took her hand and rubbed it giving her a comforting smile. She rolled over and away from him.

She didn't want to be comforted, She wanted to be alone to think. Everything she had said came straight from the heart. But why did it have to hurt so much? When this was all over and the Croods were out of her life things could get back to normal. But that was a lie. She still had Guy to deal with. The things she did with him started streaming through her mind. She had enjoyed their time at the waterfall and wanted more of the same. But that would change their little group dynamics if she accepted these urges. He would become protective and demanding just like all the other males became with their women. Juno knew she would never let another person take control of her life ever again. Maybe if they could set up rules and boundaries? But how long would that last until she would have to leave him behind too? But she didn't to leave him. What did she want?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Juno never slept as the sun rose from the land. The group got up and got ready for the day's journey. On the ground everyone called out for their missing member.

"Grug!?" Ugga called out.

"Grug?!" Eep looked around.

"Dad where are you?" Thunk sounded worried as the search went on.

"He's a big guy." Guy searched with the others. "How can he just disappear like that?"

"Hey let's ask that ugly lady if she's seen dad" Thunk pointed over to the stranger.

"Haven't seen him." The stranger spun around to show Grug a dried grass dreaded wig.

"Grug what are you doing?" Ugga asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah, wow, like I was up all night cause all of these, like ideas just kept coming to me."

"Umm Is that a snake around your waist?" Juno pointed out.

"Belt! New and improved!" The snake constricted around him. "It's even self tiiightening. OW OW" He smacked the uncomfortable snake off his body.

"What's that on your head?" Ugga asked.

"It's called a rug, rhymes with Grug" Gurg struts passed them and climbs on a boulder. "I call this a ride. Rhymes with Grug."

"That doesn't umph..." Juno quickly elbowed Guy in the stomach to silence him. Whatever was going on with Grug they just needed to ride it out with him.

Turning the attention back on him Grug explains. "It's gonna get us places quicker the shoes ever did. Try to keep up." Gurg leaned back causing the boulder to roll down the hill with surprising speed. The trip was short lived as it smacked into a rock a few yards away.

The family gathered up their disoriented father and headed on their way. Grug shook them off and stormed in front of them. "Since I don't have a brain, they're coming from my stomach. Deep down and up again into my mind." He explains trying to act cool.

"Grug" Guy interrupted. "We don't have time for this. We have to keep moving"

"_Guy_" Juno pulled him to the back of the group as Eep gave him a anger glare. "Can't you see what he's doing? He's having a mini crisis. Just let him get it out of his system."

Guy rolled his eyes. "But he's slowing us down. This is dangerous."

"Listen" Juno stopped in her tracks and grabbed his hands. "This is probably the first time he's experienced something new in a very long time. He needs to work through this."

Guy sighed. He could see how important this was to Juno. "How long do you think this 'crisis' is going to take?"

Juno's eyes lit up and smiled up at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she nuzzled his cheek. Guy froze at first afraid he might not be able to stop if he touched her. He let her scent surround his senses as he slowly lowered his face into her hair. He held his animal back while lifting his hands to rest on her hips. Taking a slow breath Guy circled his thumbs against the fur of her clothes.

Juno gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled back. But Guy dug his fingers into her hips pulling her back into him.

"Guy?" Juno snapped her head up to look at him. But Guy's eyes were squeezed shut and his breath was quick and sharp. "Guy" She tried to get his attention and snap him out of it. "Just relax and let me go"

"No" Guy growl through clenched teeth.

"Guy I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Juno's words were getting through as Guy grasp loosened. "Very good." Guy's arms drop to the side and he opened his eyes. "See still here." She leaned in and pecked him again on the lips.

Guy averted his gazed from her. "I... sorry"

"You don't need to apologize." They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity when a yelp broke the spell.

Both ran to the sound to see a crispy Grug laying on the ground.

"What happened here?"

Ugga shrugged. "Lightening strike."

On a light blue ocean Guy was rowing a turtle shell boat with everyone and an injured Grug inside. Gurg's ego was hurt the most.

Ugga was tending to his wounds. "Grug what were you trying to do?"

"I thought if i was like Guy, maybe Juno would listen to me." Grug sounded ashamed and defeated. "Maybe she would want to stay with us."

Juno had been listening the whole time. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not you or Guy. This is about me and my happiness." Grug gave her a half hearted smile.

The boat rocked onto the shore. "We're here." Guy called out.

They were all faced with the large majestic mountain they had been chasing. Hundreds of birds and other large animals flew above them toward the safety of the mountains. An explosion shot off behind them as the land they had just traveled was engulfed with lava and smoke. Flaming boulders shot out in their direction. In a panic Grug looked around for safety.

"Cave! everyone inside now." He gathered up his family and Juno forcing them toward the entrance. "Come on! Hurry up. Let's go, go, go."

"NO" Juno jumped out of the way. "It's not safe here. We need to keep going" Juno gestured to the mountains.

"The cave has always been safe." Grug grabbed for Juno again thinking they can argue about this later.

"If we stay in there we will all DIE"Juno screamed. The rest of the family pushed pass Gurg to join Juno.

Ugga hugged Juno's shoulders calming her surrogate daughter. If there was anyone to make Grug understand their situation it was Ugga. "No more caves, Grug. She's right, it's not safe here."

"No" Grug shook his head. It's my job to keep us safe. The rules I've set in place have kept us alive."

"DAD" Eep stepped up. "That wasn't living, that was just, not dieing. There's a difference. Can't you see how much we've missed out on because of the want to 'survive'. There is so much I haven't experienced in my life. Now I'm afraid, afraid it's too late to make up for all that lost time" Eep reached out for her friend for the courage she needed to stand her ground.

"Please" Grug begged. "You have to listen to me."

"We would be dead if we listened to you." Juno snapped. She knew they were running out of time standing there arguing. "We have to follow Guy now." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Wrong thing to say.

Grug slowly turned to face Guy. His eyes were black with hate and rage. "GUY RUN" Juno screamed as she jumped over Grug between the two. Grug lunged towards Guy. He instinctively shoved Juno out of the way with all his pent up frustration. Juno slammed into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Guy ran as Grug chased after him. Grug caught up behind him and bear hugged him while they both fell off a ledge and out of sight. Guy wiggled free when they hit the ground and kept running. With Grug on his tail Guy tried to talk some sense into him.

"Come on, we have to stop wasting time. This is counterproductive to our previous objective."

"Big words anger me." Grug growled with rage. "Keep talking." He threw a rock barely missing his target.

"Countermeasures activate." Beth threw a fruit at Grug's face. Direct hit, the fruit burst in a cloud of smoke blinding him for a second. "What happened to the man this morning? Idea man, modern man?"

Guy stopped in his tracks. He was stuck to the spot by some sticky black gunk. Grug took advantage of this opportunity. "I AM A CAVEMAN" He tackled Guy and both fell down a waterfall of sticky wet goo. Slowly they slid down to the bottom of a lake of tar. "What is this stuff?" Grug thrashed around trying to swim out. "It won't let go. I can't get out."

"Stop moving." Guy ordered. "Grug it's tar. No one gets out of this alive." Guy stated matter of factly. "Believe me I know."

Grug stopped and turned to Guy. "Your?"

"Family... Yeah" He looked defeated.

"Sorry"

"I thought after loosing them I would be alone forever. Then one day out of nowhere I met Juno. SHe was amazing and I knew it was meant to be. Never thought this is how it would end."

"You care about her a lot." Grug stated. "It's the only reason you stayed with us."

"Yeah, your family is important to her." He chuckled. "It's the only thing I've ever seen her care about."

"Really?" Grug thought that was hard to believe with everything that's happened. "Seems like she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't respond well to the way you try to boss her around."

"I know, I know. It's just with her parents gone now I feel like she needs the protection. She needs someone to save her."

"I've known Juno a while now. She's always taken care of her herself. Saved my life a few times. It's as if she doesn't need anyone."

"Now that's where you're wrong." That got Guy's attention. He listened to the next words very carefully. "I see the way she looks at you. She cares for you deeply. She needs you in her life even if she can't admit it to herself."

"Well I guess I failed her in that." Guy lowered his head. This conversation was pointless. Like he said before, No one gets out of this.

"No, you can't give up." Grug's sudden outburst snapped Guy out of his little pity party. "I said she needs you. If there is one thing I can do right by her it's getting you back to her. But we are going to need one of your ideas to do that."

Guy smiled. "Okay lets do this. Belt, emergency idea generator." Belt hit him on the side of the head with a rock. "Owww, ohh." The two men started building their escape plan with Belt gathering all the supplies and doing all the heavy lifting. In a series of events Grug and Guy lure the saber tooth cat into their trap.

The two men are freed by a system of pulls and levies as the saber tooth care runs away in fear. Finnay free and out of harms way they head back to the group.

"So that thing you said about her needing me, do you really believe that?" Guy asked needing proof of the previous statement.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Grug gestures in front of them as the family becomes apparent. Juno had her arm around Thunk's shoulder as he helped her walk. There was a shallow gash on the side of her face.

Guy catches her eye and she leaps into action. "Guy" She yelled as she pushed off of Thunk and ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around Guy. "You're still alive. I'm so glad your safe." She tried to step back but couldn't. "Umm Guy you can let go now."

"You the one that's holding on to me." But tried to pull apart but their bodies wouldn't separate. They were stuck together at the chest and waist. She started to struggle against him, Loosing their balance they fell to the ground.

"Ahh a little help would be niiice. Don't do that it tickles." Guy tried to stop Juno from squirming.

Grug and the others chuckled. "Nah I think you can handle this." Eep tried to step over to them but Grug pulled her back. "Catch up when you can." He turns the family around and they started to walk away.

Juno straddles him and sits up bringing Guy along. "What is this stuff?" She pushes on his shoulder but the tar would not let her go.

"Stop struggling" But Juno kept moving. "Hold still" Guy ordered.

"I am staying still"

Guy laughed at her efforts. She looked up at him as he pushed the hair out of her frustrated face. "Ya know it wouldn't be that awful if we were stuck like this for a while."

Juno smirked back at him. "You're not helping"

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're the one that hugged me."

Juno lowered her eyes from his gaze. "I was just worried. I thought I might never see you again."

"Now why would you be concerned about that?" Guy wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know. I've... just got use to you being around. I guess the thought of anything otherwise hurt."

He lifted her chin to meet his face. "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. That is if you want me around."

Juno leaned in and gently placed a few kisses on his lips. Without realizing it Belt had picked them free. Separated they stood up and dusted themselves off. Juno started heading in the direction of the Crood family.

"Come on, they can't be that far ahead of us." But Guy grabbed her wrist and kept them both in place. "What?"

"I need to hear you say it."

She froze to the spot. Her face turned to stone showing no emotion at all as she contemplated his words. Juno thought her actions were enough but the mixture of hope and sorrow in Guy's eyes said otherwise.

"I.. I want you by my side. I don't want to see the world without you." Guy immediately captured her lips and held he tight. Passion took over as their tongues battled for dominance.

Guy pulled back. "ok then lets go." He tried to release her, but their were stuck together again. "haha oops." Belt sighed and started working on freeing them again. They walked hand in hand to find the group


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Eep looked behind her shoulder waiting for the 'happy couple' to return. Letting out a sigh she turns back to travel forward. Grug wrapped his arm around Eep's shoulder.

"I know it hurts but Juno made her choice. But that doesn't mean things between you two have to change."

Eep shoved him off. "Yes it does. Don't you see, she didn't choose us. She's going to leave and I will never see her again."

"Eep?" Grug tried to comfort her again. "What do you want?"

"I want to be by her side. I want to see the things she's seen and live the life she's live."

"You can still do that."Eep huffed at his words. "You too have a choice in the way you want to live your life. I see that now. No one is going to hold you back anymore."

"But I want both. I want Juno and my family. It's just impossible. I wish she never met Guy." Frustrated and seeing no other alternative Eep was done with the conversation and marched on. Behind them Juno calls out.

"Hey!" She runs to catch up with Guy following. "Sooo looks like we're almost there. Exciting huh!?" Eep kept marching forward refusing to acknowledge Juno.

"Hello? Earth to Eep" Juno waved her hand in front of Eep's face. Eep quickened her pace. "Eep I'm talking to you." Juno placed her hand on Eep's arm. Eep sped up and out of Juno's grasp. Juno jumped in front Eep and stopped her. "Hey What's going on with you?"

"Just leave me alone." Eep side stepped Juno and started to run.

"Hey wait" Juno persued her. "What's wrong?"

Eep ducked out of Juno's grasp and kept running. She didn't want to talk about this with Juno. She was tired of listening to the things she didn't want to hear. Eep was just going to get hurt in the end. Deep in her own head Eep wasn't paying attention to the chase. She felt the power on her back as Juno tackled her and they tumbled to the ground. Eep tried to crawl away but the weight of Juno on her back kept her in place.

"SO are you gonna talk to me or are we going to stay like this forever."

"I have nothing to say"

Juno propped herself on her heels and flipped Eep to face her. "Come on" She pushed the hair out of Eep's hair. "We're friends, you can talk to me about anything"

'Friends' Those work hurt more then Juno could know. "Get off of me" Eep shoved her but that only cause Juno to straddle her hips.

"No, what's going on with you?" Juno shoved back.

"It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon and everything will go back to the way it was. We won't be in your way anymore."

"What? I never said you were in my way. Why would you say that?"

Eep fury took over. How can her 'friend' be so blind? Eep bucked Juno off and pinned her on her stomach. Eep pulled her hair forcing Juno's neck up. "You've made it very clear you have no problem leaving us behind." She slammed Juno's head onto the ground and back up. "What else am I suppose to think?" Eep slammed her head into the ground again.

"I didn't..."

Juno's head was forced up again. "I don't want to hear it."

Grug wrapped his arms around Eep's waist and pulled her off. "What's going on here." Juno struggled to sit up, blood and hair stuck to her face. Ugga was tending to the wound trying to clean her up. Eep flailed around trying to get out of her father's hold. "Calm down, calm down. Now lets figure out what started all this."

"She did!" They both said pointing at the other.

"Take it from the beginning." Grug barely got the words out when the earth shook beneath them.

"No time." Guy pulled Juno off the ground. "We need to go now. This can get settled later."

Guy pulled Juno along as they all ran to the sun. "Come on. We're gonna make it!"

All that was was keeping them from their goal was an open meadows of golden clouds. Another tremor violently shook the ground.

Juno turned to the group. "Run!" She screamed as they all bolted to the sun.

Rifts opened on either side of them as ash burst from the cracks. Juno was racing against the rifts and she knew she was fast enough to win. This was the rush she loved in life.

"We can make it" Juno heard Guy's voice in the distance behind her.

'Wait,' She snapped out of the adrenalin rush. 'the voices, they were too soft.' Juno looked behind her to see Guy and the rest of the group trailing far behind. 'They're not going to make it.' Juno turned to face the sun feeling the warmth on her skin as she ran. She was safe. Soon the rifts would close behind her. Juno stopped and turned to find the group again. The rifts were getting closer about the meet and cut her off from the rest of them. 'No, I won't leave them. It's all or nothing.'

Juno ran and jumped into the dense cloud of rubble as the rifts met.

The debris devoured the sun as the light disappeared. Guy and the rest skidded to a stop as Tomorrow and Juno vanished before their eyes.

"I don't understand." Guy looked around confused. "The sun was right here. Wait, where's Juno?"

Everyone panicked as they called out for their lost member. "Well maybe she made it." Grug tried to give them hope.

"Umm A LITTLE HELP." Guy heard a voice call out. He inched closer to the edge. Juno was hanging off the end of the world.

"She's here" Guy laid on his stomach as Grug dangled him off the edge by the ankles. "Hold on, I gotch ya." He grabbed her wrist and they were pulled to safety.

"Well we almost made it." Juno looked out into the think debris cloud."Now what?"

Another burst of rubble shot up into the sky. Ugga stood up and gathered up the family. "We have to go back to the cave. Hurry, hurry, stay together. Move, move! Eep hold my hand." Ugga pulled them back. "Thunk let's go. Go! Let's stay together."

Grug ignored his mate's plea. Instead, Grug took a step toward the end of the world, peering into the veil of ash. He sees a wispy strand of light trying to force through the cloud of ash. He lifts his hand to feel it's warmth. A beam of light settles on his palm.

"Grug." Ugga tries to get his attention. "Listen to me. We've gotta get back to that cave."

Grug looks back at his terrified family. "No, no more dark. No more hiding. No more caves." He steps toward the family. "What's the point of all this? To follow the light." He smiled at Juno. She smiled back at him. "To follow your heart." He said and smiled at Eep. But Eep didn't reciprocate. Grug continued. "I can't change. I don't have ideas. But I have my strength. And right now that's all you need."

"No." Ugga argued. "We don't know what's over there. Maybe nothing. It's too risky."

"It's a chance." Grug comforted his mate.

Guy saw the love between the Crood parents. He wanted that. He wanted all of that with Juno. The only way he was going to get that was on the other side to safety. "I'll take that chance." Guy gave Juno a kiss on the cheek "See you on the other side."

Grug lifted Guy above his head. "You know, I've wanted to throw you away ever since I met you."

Guy chuckled. "Heh. That's a joke, right?"

"What's a joke?" Grug smiled

Belt puts on his helmet for safety. With tremendous effort, Grug hurled Guy in to the thick cloud. Juno and the rest waited for what felt like an eternity. Then out in the distance the conch horn travel over the gap.

Ugga smiled "He made it."Her expression turned to sadness realizing what that meant. "He, he made it..."

"Okay, Thunk. Your turn." Gurg turned to his son.

"You're not coming, are you?" Thunk asked already knowing the answer.

"When you make it, so will I." Before Thunk could say anything Grug chucked him over to the other side.

Ugga nuzzled her mate silently saying good bye. "Grug." She whispers in his ear. "You did good."

"Daddy" Sandy grabbed her father's nose.

Grug wipes a tear from Ugga's eye. Then lifts her above his head. He propelled her across the void.

Gran was next up. "No mush, just throw me." Grug lifted her above his head. "Wait." Gran cupped his face with her hand. "You surprised me today, Lunkhead." Grug smiled and threw her. Waiting in silence he heard her cry out. "Still alive."

Gurg turns to face Eep. "Okay your turn."

Eeps steps back out of reach. "I'm not going."

"Come on." Grug tried to convince his daughter. "Don't be afraid. You will be safe on the other side."

But Eep didn't want to face what waited for her on the other side. She knew what laid ahead of her was only pain. Juno and Guy would take their own journey without the family. That would leave Eep and her family without their father. Who would protect them? Who would come up with a plan? What would they do next? No, If loneliness and fear were the only options then Eep would only accept it on her terms.

Eep took another step back. "I... I won't go." Eep ran back to the mountain.

"EEP" Juno and Grug yelled out after her.

"No no no this can't be happening." Grug panicked. "Juno, I need to get you to safety."

"NO" Juno struggled as Grug picked her up. "WE NEED TO GO AFTER EEP."

Both are jerked around by another earthquake. The ground ripped itself apart under Grug's feet as he stumbled back. Juno jumps out of his hands and pulls him away from the dwindling cliff. Darting falling boulders and debris they make it safely to a cave.

Both pant to catch their breath in the pitch black den. 'Are you kidding me.' Juno thought. 'This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.' Juno feels around the cave wall trying to get her bearings. "Grug, Where are you?"

"Over here"

Juno turns toward the sound and walks until she ran into his chest. "So I'm thinkin when things settle we search for Eep."

"Yeah she's a smart girl. Where ever she is she's safe." Grug sighed.

Hearing the worry in his voice started to anger Juno. What was that girl thinking running away like that? Here they were scared to death, terrifying thoughts of what could have happened to her running through their heads. Eep should know better. She should have known the consciousness to her actions. "What happened back there?" Juno broke the silence. She needed an answer.

"Eep has been trying to figure some things out." Grug wrapped his arms around Juno. "She's been feeling new things on this journey. She's just a little confused and scared."

"She's being stupid and reckless." She spat.

"Try not to judge. We all go through it. You probably went through the same thing in your life." Grug patted her head.

But Juno's anger would not subside. There is a time and a place for everything. Running for your life is not the time to have a mental break down. Juno pushed out of Grug's hold and sat alone in the dark. Listening in the dark she heard Grug rustling around feeling for something on the ground. Suddenly sparks flew as she saw Grug's face for a second and darkness again.

"How did he do this? It never looked difficult." Grug grumbled annoyed.

Another strike with the rock and more sparks.

"Come on come on, work."

Juno stands and slowly walked in the direction of the mumbling. "You need something dry, like grass or leaves, to catch the fire." Juno felt around the ground and found a patch of grass. "Here" She pulls his hand over to the grass. "Try again." Sparks fly and land on top the grass. Smoke started to rise from the grass. "No lightly blow to make it grow.

He follows her instructions and the flames become stronger. Juno hands him a branch and he forces the flame onto the branch. "Haha I did it." Grug proudly smiled and Juno joined him in a little celebratory dance.

Juno was so busy jumping up and spinning in the air to notice Grug had stopped celebrating. Finally she stopped and looked at Grug who was staring off. She followed his gaze to see Eep in the far corner standing in silence watching them. Grug slowly walked toward Eep leaving Juno in the dark. Juno watched as Grug lifted his arm and cupped Eep's cheek in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Grugs words were gentle

"Yes" She answered with no emotion in her voice, as still as stone

Grug blinked at her tone. "Are you hurt?"

"No"

Gug leaned in and hugged her. "For a second there I didn't think we would be able to find you." Eep stood there in his embrace and gave no response to anything around her. Grug pulled back and Put his hands on her shoulders. Something didn't feel right. It was like there was no life to her. "We need to find a way back to the other. Come on lets look around."

"No" Eep responded.

"You can't stay here forever. Please come with us." Grug begged.

"No" was the only thing Eep said again.

That was the last straw. Something in Juno finally snapped. She stormed toward the two of them. Without a word Juno raised her arm and slapped the side of Eep's face with all the energy she could muster. Not a sound came from Eep as she turned her head to face Juno. Juno back handed her on the other side of her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Juno screamed. "Your father was scared sick. How could you be so selfish? What were you thinking?"

Eep only stared at her blankly in silence. As the light from the fire and rage flickered in Juno's eyes she raised her hand to strike. But Grug grabbed her wrist and stopped her action in midair. Juno could only huffed as she saw the hurt in Grug's face. He didn't see violence solving this situation. But Juno was still upset. She turned her attention back to Eep who had not moved an inch.

"Why?" Is all she could say through clenched teeth.

"I want to make my own decision for once." Eep said finally using more than one word.

"Well you picked a hell of a time for that."

"Calm down Juno. Eep has every right to make her own decisions." Grug turned to Eep. "But your decisions affect more than just yourself. You have to consider the people that care about you. If you're not careful you could accidentally hurt them with your decision."

Eep lowered her head. "I understand."

Grug continued. "Eep, you can stay on this side if you want. This is your choice. But take the time to consider everything it means to stay."

After an eternity of silence Eep lifted her head. "I will come with you."

The three left the cave to face a wasteland of dust and flaming rocks falling from the sky.

"We need a plan." Grug stated.

The three looked around for options.

"I have an idea." Juno walked forward and looked up. "But we'll need supplies, about ten or so long flexible branches, and we'll need to climb to the top of that." Juno pointed up to the top of the mountain they had spent months walking towards.

Once each of them had secured a few branches to each of their backs they started their climb to the top. Half way up the climb became harder as the air became thinner. But they needed to reach the top if they had any chance of surviving.

Finding a ledge they stopped for a second to catch their breath. Juno looked over at Eep and Grug while they rested. There was a dark spot where a bruise was forming on Eep's cheek. Juno was glad Grug was able to change Eep's mind about staying. But there was still tension between the girls. What could she say to help mend their friendship? She wouldn't say she was sorry because she wasn't sorry. Juno looked out onto the vast nothingness. Everything was gone. The journey they had just taken not to long ago was completely gone. She thought back at all the adventures they had.

Suddenly all the pieces came together. The way Eep looked a Juno and Guy when they were together, The way she would wedge herself between the two of them when they got too close, the anger in her voice when she yelled at Juno in the tree camp. Eep was jealous. But why? The relationships were completely separate. Juno didn't feel any different towards Eep just because her and Guy were exploring their feeling towards each other. Eep would always be her friend even when the time comes for them to go their separate ways. 'When they go their separate ways' that was it. Juno never saw herself with the Crood family like she does with Guy. Eep was jealous of her future plans with Guy. Eep needed to leave Juno before she rejected Eep.

"How much farther?" Eep panted.

Grug stood up, walked to the edge, and looked up. "Not much farther." He smiled at the girls. Suddenly out of the sky a flaming rock smashed into the side the mountain. The collision shook the ground they stood on. Grug fumbled back and fell off the ledge. Juno instinctively lunged forward and grabbed hold of one of his wrist. Juno dangled half off the ledge on her stomach while holding onto Grug's wrists. More flaming rocks crashed onto the mountain. Each tremor cause Juno to slightly slip farther off the edge. Eep tried to crawl to them but the shaking mountain was forcing her to stay put.

"Juno you're slipping." Grug yelled. "You need to let go."

"NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN." Juno cried out and squeezed her eyes shut. That horrible day she lost her family came flooding back. The pain and guilt flooded her senses as she gave Grug's wrist a death grip. 'Not again. This time I'm not letting go. I would rather die than cause another death of someone I promised to protect'

Grug immediately understood Juno's intentions. "Juno listen to me. Think about the people you will be leaving behind. You have to stay with Eep."

Juno's eyes snapped open at his words. She knew Grug was right. If they died Eep would surly die as well. She sniffled and gave Grug a nod. Her grasp loosened as Grug became heavier on her hold.

"Just let go." Grug whispered.

Another set of hands came down from the ledge and wrapped around one of Grug's wrist. "Daddy" Eep screamed as her and Juno used their combined strength to pull him up to safety.

The three of them huddled together riding out the rest of the tremors. Once the mountain was still they lifted their heads and gave each other a reassuring smile. Grug turned to the wall and started climbing again. Eep turned Juno around before she could follow.

"Thank you for saving my father's life." She hugged Juno tight.

"I...I didn't. If you weren't there..." Juno stumbled with her words. She had to tell Eep the truth of what almost happened.

Eep released her and rested her forehead against Juno's. "You risked your life to reach for my father when I thought he was already lost to us. That is all I need to know." Eep placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

At the top Juno got to work putting together their escape plan. She placed three of the long branches in a triangular shape. Using her jaguar blanket she stretched it over the frame and tied the edges together in the laid the frame flat on the ground. Using the rest of the branches she made another smaller triangular shape. Placing the pointy part of the second triangle she tied it to where the edges of the blanket met. Out in the distance they heard the call of a conch shell. Juno looked up into the foggy distance. "They're calling for us." Juno pulls on the branches and let the device lean on its side. "Let's not keep them waiting."

"Okay" Juno gestured for Grug and Eep to come closer."Grug you're the heaviest so you stay in the middle. Eep get on the other side." Eep followed her instructions. "Now" Juno took the excess rope "wrap the rope around your waist like this." Juno showed them and handed it to Grug. Both followed suit. "Tie the end to the other side of the smaller triangle."

"Sooo ha ha whhat exactly is the plan here?" Grug asked nervously.

"We jump" Juno stated matter of factly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"When we jump we keep the top even and the heated air current will lift us up." Juno continued to explain. "We will be able to use the wind to glide over to the other side."

"How do we steer?" Eep asked.

"We will use our weight to move left or right." Juno looked into their worried looks. "This will work."

"Okay" Grug lifted the wing over his head and the two girls grabbed ahold of the handle. "Let's do this."

The three ran over the edge and nose dived off the edge. "Pull up pull up" Juno screamed.

They followed her instructions and the glider lifted up and they started floating forward.

"See I told ya it would work." Juno gloated.

Floating over the rift that separated them from the others a Gust of hot air hit the wings forcing them up. Juno's side of the wing flew up causing them to spin out of control. The motion made Juno want to puke.

Lean left left left." She yelled. "Too much, lean right.

Finally gaining control again the ride became much smoother. The cruise through the foggy air and pop out the other side.

"There they are" Eep points below them. They all see the family looking up in astonishment. The glide pass them. "So how do we land this thing?"

"Land?" Juno asked confused.

"Yeah ya know...to come from the air and softly find yourself back on the ground." Eep explained sarcastically.

"Yep... I nevvver really thought that far." Juno chuckled. "We have to come down sooner or later."

"I'd prefer sooner rather than later" With that Grug pulled on the railing causing another nose dive.

The family watch as the hang glider crashed into the ground in the distance. They all took off running to the crash site to survey the damage of their loved ones.

**I am so sorry. I really sucked at describing the construction of the hang glider. I would appreciate any help with that please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18**

"GRUG" Ugga yelled out as the group ran to the crash site. "Are you all right?"

The trio stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Just a few ...umph" Grug was cut short by Ugga jumping into his arms and tackling him to the ground.

Ugga propped herself on her shoulders and looked into Grug's eyes. "You are amazing." Their moment was short lived as Thunk jumped on top of the pile.

"Dad! I knew you'd find a way back to us." Thunk hugged the both of them.

In Gran's arms Sandy lunged out of her grasp and latched onto Eep's elbow. "Sister" She whispered only heard by Eep. Eep looked down holding back the tears that were forming. Holding her sister made Eep understand everything Grug and Juno were trying to explain to her. Every decision she made affected more than herself. She needed to think things through before making choices. She swore to herself she would never be that rash again.

Guy walked up to pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You took a little longer than expected."

Juno gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Yeah well we got a little held up in something."

"I can see that" Guy kicked the wreckage of what was left of the hang glider. "Nice invention on the _fly..._ haha get it..._fly._"

"Shut up" She grabbed that back of his neck and crashed his lips to her's. The kiss was rough at first. Guy cupped her face and gently stroked her cheeks as they kissed. needing air Juno pulls back and turned to the Crood family.

The family was watching them patiently waiting for their attention. "So what's next?" Grug asked squeezing Ugga's shoulder.

Juno and Guy look behind their shoulders at the vast beautiful mysterious land that was just waiting to be explored.

"A new adventure await us" Juno gestured at the terrain. She turned back to the Croods."That is, if you all still want to come."

Grug turned to each of his family member, excitement glowing from each of their faces. He knew their answer was the same. Each was thinking 'Lets see what's out there.'

Grug smiled at Juno and Guy. "Let's go."

Juno smiled back and they came together in a big group hug.

As time passed the group traveled new lands and experienced new things. Juno taught the Crood how to live out in the world. Weeks turned into months and the time came for a change. Eep announced she would be leaving the group to take an lone expedition. They all knew it was coming but that didn't make it any less difficult to say good bye.

Juno hugged her friend. "This isn't good bye." A tear rolled down her cheek. "When your ready just follow the sun and you'll find us there."

"Thank you Juno. You showed me the strength I had inside myself." She pecked Juno's cheek with a soft kiss. "Some day our paths will cross again."

With that Eep turned and and took off in a new direction.

Soon after it was the rest of the family's time take their leave. Juno helped them find a safe place, not a cave, to live. Juno and Guy stayed with them for a few days to make sure they were comfortable. On the last day they threw a huge feast to say fair well to their surrogate daughter.

Guy and Juno's feeling for each other grew with each passing day. They kept to their promise and traveled together seeing the world one step at a time. Each night Juno stared up at the night sky filled with tiny lights knowing all her loved ones were looking at the same sky. She might not ever see them again but each one of them had a their own special spot in her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**So I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Possibly about Juno and Guy running into her old group in the world of tomorrow. What do you think? Any interest?**


End file.
